The Amazon
by Renegade2083
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in a dead-end job where selling your body is the only thing that matters? Would someone come to your help? [1) Rated M for gay and straight relationships. 2) I'm French! Sorry for the mistakes and everything, don't hesitate to warn me!]
1. Introduction

"That'll be 250$ please !" the girl smiled from ear to ear, letting her perfect white teeth appearing behind her pink lips and grabbed the 250$ from the man's hand before feeling his other one placing a few bills inside her back pocket. She winked at him and made her way back towards the counter to place the tray on it, handing the money to the bartender with a faint smile.

"How much this time love?" the girl grabbed the bills from her pocket, noticing she had received a 60 dollar tip and showed them to her friends with a bigger smile. "Nice! Your perfect ass and pretty face always do the trick."

"Apparently yeah. I've made 409 dollars tonight." The bartender, a cute brunette with brown eyes gave the other one a wink before placing the bottle of Champagne on the tray with three glasses. The other girl grabbed the tray and began to move elegantly towards the table who had order it, placing the three glasses in front of the three men and opened the bottle quickly before filling them perfectly.

"Thank you sweetheart." The girl smiled, placing the bottle back in the ice-bucket to keep it extremely cold and went back towards the bar with a heavier paste, trying to keep her smile bright and cheerful. She leaned on the bar to look at the new incomers, watching people holding the iPad's, probably making orders for the rest of the night.

These people weren't actually ordering drinks, no. In this particular bar, you could order girls by choosing the ethnicity, hair color, height, weight and also action you wanted for the rest of the night, going from small talk to intense sex and of course the type of intercourse wanted: Gay or Straight. _And I've been working her for three years._

The girl sighed heavily, placing her pink-hair away from her face and back on her left shoulder before going towards a woman raising her hand to order something, or warning her she had ordered _her_. "Can I get a scotch? Neat?"

"Of course, I'll bring that to you right now." She went back towards the bar, warning her friend about the order before feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket and knew she was in for it. Every night it was the same thing, she simply needed to work a few hours before her "boss" could warn her that this particular person wanted _her_ for this or that.

" _You've been requested. Table 16, sex."_ The pink-haired girl nodded and turned around to look at the different people, her eye quickly landing on the woman table 16 and gave her a charming smile before bringing the scotch back to the first one, grabbing the money, the tip and returning to the counter to place everything on it.

"Got to go, duty calls. See you later Lebreau." The brunette gave her friend a faint smile before watching her going towards the dressing room to change her work outfit to put on her other work outfit being made of a dress and a black laced garter belt, her black trench coat quickly following the rest. She looked at her own reflection for a few seconds, her sad and broken smile making her want to shoot herself in the head immediately and took a deep breath before going back outside with a fake smile she had been used to make, her eyes quickly spotting the woman again.

She slowly made her way towards her with a lusty smile and stopped in front of her as the woman stood up from the chair to look at her carefully. "Is my place alright?"

"Of course." The girl slightly frowned, noticing it was probably the first time the woman with brown hair and green eyes was walking inside such a bar or worse, was hiring a hooker to spend a few hours or simply the night with her since she didn't seem to know anything about their policy. She followed her outside of the bar, relieved to feel the cool breeze on her porcelain face and not having to listen to the songs playing on repeat inside the establishment before following the woman closely towards a black Maserati, her eyes opening wide at the perfection of the car. _This is a money maker._

"Alright, uh…Get inside?" – "Sure." The girl skirted the car and opened the passenger door to sit on the leather seat, her fingernails slightly brushing the fabric she both loved and hated so much, reminding her of too many things she had to wear for more enthusiastic customers, but also reminding her of her youth, when she was only a girl with a head full of dreams.

"I'm not sure how this works, how long can I keep ya?" the pink-haired girl looked to her left with a small smile, ready to explain to the woman everything she needed to know.

"That depends. An hour costs 750$, whether we're having sex or not. If you want me to stay longer, you will have to pay the bill at the end." – "Alright, and your name is Claire, right?" the girl nodded with a faint smile, looking at the prestigious Upper East Side appearing in front of her eyes and cleared her throat in slight discomfort, not really being used to this much luxury.

Of course, money wasn't the issue since she had been working for the "bar" for three years now, ever since she had turned twenty-one years old and had made more than 300.000$ for herself without counting the tips she was receiving while waitressing, but had actually used it in order to pay her sister some studies, thing she didn't have the chance to actually do.

"We're here." The girl, Claire, opened the passenger door and stepped out of it before following the woman towards a majestic building and looked at the woman with her seductive blue eyes, biting her lip in anticipation for the night ahead of her. She walked inside the building, her high heels resonating in the cold hallway before stopping in front of an elevator, watching the tanned hand of the woman clicking on the button to call for it, both of them waiting patiently without exchanging a single word. As the elevator rang, they both stepped inside, Claire holding her trench coat firmly in her hands, looking at the number of stories they were taking before stopping at the last one. _Penthouse._

The tanned woman made her way out of it and opened the only door on the floor before the pinky followed her with a smile, looking at the svelte figure standing before the door. They both entered the place, Claire immediately taking her trench coat of the reveal her outfit for the night and turned around to look at the woman who obviously didn't seem to know what she was supposed to do. "You can tell me everything you want me to do. I can't touch you unless you tell me to."

"Alright." The woman got closer to the pink-haired girl and placed a hand behind her neck to bring her head closer to her own, their lips quickly meeting for a deep and passionate kiss before the dress was being taken off from behind, the piece of clothing falling on the ground to reveal the black underwear the girl was wearing. She was quickly turned around by the woman who placed a hand on her back tattoo representing a deer head in cubism before kissing her neck again, a hand already grabbing the soft breasts under the fabric. "Let's fuck then."

"Whatever you want." The girl smiled as the tanned woman got closer to her with a sly grin on her lips, her fingernails gently scratching her skin to go further down, touching the fabric of the laced panties with a loud sigh of pleasure.

Claire felt being pushed towards the desk in the corner of the room and was turned around again, feeling the woman's stare as her fingers where travelling on her whole body, the first garter leaving the right leg, quickly followed by the left one until her panties fell on the ground. "Get on the desk."

The pink-haired girl smirked viciously as she got on her tip-toe to sit on the glass desk and felt her legs being roughly spread while the woman was squatting in front of her, her tongue already out and licking her clit up and down. She felt her legs twitching at the contact before the woman stood up again to slam her two fingers inside her wet entrance, a gasp of surprised mixed with pleasure leaving her mouth. She ducked her head before feeling a hand grabbing her by the neck to crash her lips against the woman's again while the fingers were still slamming in and out inside her body. "Ya are so wet."

"Thanks to you." The tanned woman sneered viciously before pulling away from the woman to grab her by the wrist and made her go on the bed before crawling towards her savagely, licking her inner thighs until she finally landed between her legs again, Claire's leg twitching again at the contact. _I love new, hot costumers._ She felt the two fingers quickly joining in the magical dance the tongue was doing between her thighs while a hand grabbed her own to place it on her left breast and began to play with her own nipple while the woman was placing her own hand on the other one to join in.

She began to halt louder while her eyes were closing at the overwhelming sensation the girl was feeling, her entire body burning up in pleasure. _Fuck, fuck._ She opened her mouth wide as the fingers were still pumping her, the movement getting harder and faster before her entire body arched in pleasure, a deep and throaty moan leaving her mouth to crash on the four walls while her wetness was getting heavier. "Hm. This isn't over, Claire."

"I like that." – "I bet ya do." Claire chuckled as the fingers left her entrance and felt lips going further up on her body until a tongue reached her hardening nipple and opened her eyes again to look inside the woman's green eyes filled with lust and arousal, a sly grin appearing on her lips as the tongue was still going up and down on her breast.


	2. Crime and Punishment

She woke up at the smell of apples. It was just like she had been sleeping in a bag filled with them for days and that the smell had been stuck on her skin and clothes to never leave her. But she knew that this smell wasn't her secret paradise and was coming from the woman sleeping next to her, her brown hair softly touching the tip of her nose while her tanned and beautiful body was going up and down with her gentle breathing.

Spending the entire night was something she had never done before in her life since men were usually calling her only to fuck her for an hour, two at most and that women could go on and on for more than four but was always forced to leave in the middle of the night.

But after being fucked three times and fucked her twice, the tanned woman had offered her to stay since she was not really feeling comfortable about the idea of her leaving in the middle of the night just like she was a piece of paper you could throw out off the window. Now, Claire was waiting patiently in the bed, looking at the white ceiling above her while her naked body was covered in goosebumps due to the early breeze, the sun already shining over Central Park.

The view from the woman's bedroom was marvelous. You could see the entire park from left to right while the Upper West Side was standing in front of her, her eyes scanning every building standing in front of her carefully before listening to a small groan, a husky voice and a ravishing accent quickly reaching her ears. "Ya want a coffee?"

 _A coffee? This is new._ "I don't want to bother you any longer." The tanned woman turned around on the bed to lock eyes with her own, the green emeralds almost penetrating her gently while her messy brown hair were covering her left shoulder.

"Bother me? It's just coffee, no worries." Claire chuckled on the bed before feeling a fingertip touching her hip softly until it reached the hardening nipple to play with it. She looked at the finger drawing circles around it and was pushed on her back to receive a kiss on her neck, the kiss going further down to reach the nipple where a tongue was now licking it before the woman went further down on her body.

Claire slightly closed her eyes at the warm sensation spreading between her legs, not used to morning sex at all and felt two fingers going inside of her roughly. She gasped in surprise as they slammed inside to go out again while a tongue was already playing with her clit. _Shit._

She began to halt louder, her breath being almost uncontrolled while soft moans where leaving her throat to bounce on the ceiling, her left hand landing on the woman's head to urge her not to stop what she was currently doing. The fingers began to move inside of her, quickly being joined by a third one to which Claire gasped again before being pumped roughly, her body rocking up and down with the strength the woman was using on her, her eyes shutting back to hold up the uncontrolled tears wanting to leave her eyes. _My life is such a mess._

She placed both her hands on her face as the woman was drilling into her faster and harder, the warm tongue still providing its beautiful dance while her legs were slightly twitching every time the Australian was licking on the right spot. "Fuck." Claire put her hands back on the sheets and held them tightly as the woman was deepening the penetration with her knee, her head now almost touching the head of the bed before receiving soft lips on her own, her lips being roughly bitten by her teeth the next second.

She began to moan louder as the woman was going faster and deeper inside of her, feeling her own wetness spreading between her legs while her walls were clenching around the woman's fingers until her back finally left the mattress, releasing a deep and loud moan of pleasure while the fingers were still being slammed inside of her in a never ending dance. "Fuck ya're hot."

The girl smiled as her back touched the mattress again, the fingers being quickly slammed out of her body and the woman staying on top of her, looking at her ferociously as she opened her eyes back to look deep into her own. "So, that coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks." Claire cleared her throat as the woman left her naked body and stayed on the bed a few more seconds, looking at the ceiling devastated and depressed while the woman was whistling in the room. The pinky sat down on the bed and began to look around for her clothes, quickly spotting the garter belt on the desk where she had been fucked and made her way towards it slowly to put them back on.

"Love your tattoo." The pink-haired girl turned back around to look at the woman scanning her entire figure with a sly grin on her lips and thankfully smiled back before snatching her bra from the floor to put it back on, the dress that had stayed on the floor quickly following it to cover up her body. She also put her heels back on and looked at her own reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, perfectly readjusting her hair to put them on her left shoulder and made her way towards the whistling sound to end up in the huge living room.

She slightly opened her mouth at the impressive amount the space the place had, being filled with a sofa and armchairs, a huge plasma screen hanging on the wall, a glass dining table with six colorful chairs, a Miss Pac-Man game, a beautiful carpet and paintings all over the walls. _Shit, the TV costs more that my rent._

The girl looked at her surroundings a while longer before turning her attention to the woman placing the mug on the table, slowly making her way towards her while nibbling on her lip in discomfort. Breakfast with a client was something she had never done before, and had no idea what she was actually supposed to say to the woman. "Sugar?"

"Yes, please." She sat down on a red chair and crossed her legs under the table as the woman sat down in front of her. They both looked at each other without saying a word, the pinky's lips slightly twitching to form a smile while the tanned woman was slightly frowning.

"I kept ya here for ten hours. So it's what, 7500$?" – "That's it." the tanned woman cleared her throat and stood up from her chair to go in another room while the pinky was looking at her coffee defeated. _7500$ to fuck four times. I hate my life._ She shook her head in despair, trying to think of other cheerful thoughts when her phone buzzed in her bag. She ducked in order to grab the bag from the bag while the phone was still buzzing like and quickly snatched it as her hand touched the metal. "Hello?"

" _Lightning, it's Serah! You know your sister that you love?"_ the girl, from her real name Lightning, chuckled as she heard her sister's high pitched voice in her phone and placed an elbow on the table to rub her eyes with her fingers.

"Yes I remember you. What's up?" – _"Just to remember you we're eating breakfast at the coffee near your flat. In an hour, so don't be late."_ Lightning nodded while the woman was coming back with a pile of money in her hand, placing them all in an envelope that she made slide on the table towards her sex-date.

"I'll be there, don't worry. I've got to go, see you later." _– "See you!"_ the girl hung up the phone back and shook her head again as she had completely forgotten about the fact she was supposed to see her sister this morning and looked at the white piece of paper on the table. She was usually counting the bills, but had the feeling she could actually trust the woman who was now sitting back in front of her with a smirk on her lips to drink her coffee, while her own was already almost finished.

"Your boss?" Lightning slightly flinched as the voice reached her ears and looked at the woman confused before shaking her head from left to right.

"No, my sister." The tanned woman opened wide eyes and nodded before grabbing her mug to drink from it, taking the two back to place them in the dishwasher a few seconds later. "I'm going to go, thanks for the coffee. You know where to find me."

"That I do." Lightning smiled politely at the woman before grabbing the envelope from the table to place it in her bag and slowly made her way towards the door. She watched the tanned hand grabbing the doorknob to open it and quickly pressed on the elevator button as the door closed back, the smile she had kept the entire morning vanishing from her lips to crash on the ground miserably.

She entered the elevator with the same face and looked at the door one last time before watching it disappearing before her eyes. _At least she was nice. And made me feel somewhat human._ The girl ducked her head to stare at the ground before watching the doors opening again, quickly leaving the building. She raised her hand in the air as a cab passed by and quickly got inside to go home, shower and change before seeing her sister, not wanting her to find out what she had been doing the previous night, or the last three years.

Serah had no idea that Lightning was a hooker, and had intended to keep it that way. The loss of their parents had been severe enough on the younger girl and didn't want to add her more sorrow. _She can never know, she can never, ever know. It's the only way to pay her studies._

The problem was, Lightning wanted to stop. She wanted to stop working in this bar but was too afraid of simply saying so. She knew how this was working, when a girl wanted to stop, their boss would send someone to scare them or beat them almost to death to make them understand you couldn't bail on him like this, and the fact that she was almost his favorite one wasn't helping her at all. She had more than ten clients a week and was bringing his "company" more than 15000$ in seven days, 4500$ going inside her own pocket for the "work" she was doing, adding the 3000$ tips and her work as a waitress for 1500$ along with another special room inside the bar, where she was receiving at least 15000$ a week. _What a fucking disaster._

As the cab stopped in front of her flat, Lightning quickly gave the man the money and stepped out of the vehicle in a hurry, not wanting to waist a single minute with chatter she didn't really cared for and unlocked the door of the building before going on the second floor. She opened her apartment door and quickly placed the bag and coat on the ground before taking her dress and garter belt off, quickly reaching the bathroom on the other end of the hall.

She pushed the door with the palm of her hand and turned the water on so it could warm up while she was picking up regular clothes, a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans nearly stepping on her cat winning for food in the middle of the bedroom. "Yes, just wait a few minutes, I need to shower first." The girl looked at her cat intensively before making her way back towards the bathroom, her naked body quickly being under the hot and soothing water. "Finally."

She dropped her shoulders roughly as the liquid began to rush in the back of her neck, trying to think of happier thoughts than being drilled more than twenty-five minutes against the desk and closed her eyes in despair as the pictures wouldn't go away from her mind. She sniffed loudly under the shower as a few tears began to leave her eyes, the same feeling of an abandoned self-esteem rushing back to the surface and could only imagine what her parents were thinking of her in the Afterlife. _You're a mess. You're a girl who gets paid to fuck._

It had all started three years ago. It had been more than six months than Lightning and Serah's parents had lost their lives in a car accident, leaving Lightning in charge of her sister's education and needed for that to find a job. She had received a tip from a man that a cool bar was taking young girls to be waitresses and automatically went towards it to find a job but what she didn't know was the true purpose of this bar.

After three months of only being a waitress, her boss began to explain to her what she was supposed to do know, pleasing his customers with her ass, pussy and mouth whenever they wanted her to do so. She had tried to resist and even to leave, but as she soon realized it was impossible, Lightning took her courage in both her hands and began to work as a hooker/waitress in the dreadful bar, her sister's education being the only thing that had mattered.

 _And now it's been three years, I had sex with more than 20 different men and 20 different women. And I've stopped counting two years ago._ The girl buried her face in her hands as a wave of tears began to leave her eyes, loud sobs being heard in the entire apartment from the pain the girl was currently feeling. She breathed in and out loudly and slowly to calm herself down before finishing her shower in order to meet her sister, her own little sun-ray of the day.

######

The pink-haired girl was waiting in front of the coffee place with a fag hanging between her fingertips, the ashes falling softly on the grey pavement while listening to an artist she enjoyed, even if the lyrics weren't particularly pleasant.

As she watched a cheerful figure coming her way, Lightning took an earplug off her ear and smiled at the sight of her sister smiling from ear to ear until the girl began to run faster towards her. "Hey sis!" the older sister received her younger one in her arms roughly, slightly wincing at the brutal contact she didn't expect at all.

"Hey Serah. You're in a good mood." – "Of course I am! I like having breakfast with you!" Lightning chuckled before taking a last drag from her fag, throwing it on the pavement a few seconds later to enter the place. She waved at the owner with a small smile and quickly sat down at the table Serah had chosen, looking at the different people already seated and drinking coffees. "What do you want?"

"Uh, a coffee and orange juice, you know the usual!" Serah giggled on her chair before standing up to head towards the counter to place their order while Lightning was raising an eyebrow at her sister's odd behavior. She scanned her entire figure carefully and shook her head in amusement as Serah came back with the same cheerful paste. "You're dating someone. Or met someone."

"What? No! Not at all." – "Liar, liar pants on fire." Serah shook her head as her cheeks were starting to turn slightly pink and locked eyes with her sister's blue ones.

"Fine! Yes, I met someone, a new girl in school." Lightning smiled at her sister with love and brushed her hair with her left hand. "Hey! I just brushed them!"

"Now you can do it again." The two sisters exchanged a laugh before their coffees and juices arrived at their tables, Lightning looking at the brown liquid with a faint smile. She grabbed the sugar and placed it inside before taking the small spoon on the plate to mix the coffee with it, looking at her sister doing the same thing while bouncing on her chair in happiness. "Alright, tell me about her."

"Her name is Vanille. She's my age and got here like a week ago. We directly talked but we're spending all our time together now! And I'm seeing her tonight for a drink!" the older pink-haired girl chuckled at her sister enthusiasm; glad to see she had found someone she liked and hopefully liked her in return. She sighed heavily as her thoughts were overwhelmed by her job again and felt a small hand on her own. "You okay?"

"Fine, just had a long night." – "You're working a lot. What time did you leave the bar?" _10PM._ – "Around 2AM I think." Serah's mouth slightly opened as her eyes grew wider and made a sad smile in her sister's direction before grabbing her mug to drink from it. Lightning on the other end grabbed her juice since the low sugar she had in her blood was starting to be felt quicker than expected and gulped the entire liquid in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing today?" Serah lifted her head up from the table, explaining she needed to study for a little while before meeting Vanille for their first date, the girl's smile growing wider at the use of the unusual name before finishing her entire coffee in a few seconds and asked Lightning the same question. "I don't know yet. I'm working at 3PM so until then I don't know…"

"Want to go for a walk in the city?" Lightning raised an eyebrow and nodded, thinking that she needed new clothes anyway since most of hers were being quickly trashed by manly hands ripping them off in order to be inside of her quickly. _Sons of bitches._ The pink-haired girl put on her usual fake work smile and went towards the cashier to pay for the breakfast and was out on the street a few seconds later, looking left and right for her car.

"Alright, I need to go to the mall, want to come with me?" – "Sure!" Lightning made a small smile to her sister before reaching her car, quickly going behind the wheel to drive off. She pressed on the pedal and went towards the fifth avenue with a small smile, an elbow out of the window. She stopped at the red light, looking at the people passing by in front of her with their briefcases, scanning their faces carefully. She pressed on the pedal again as the light turned green and handed her hand to receive a cigarette from her cigarette.

"Thanks." She placed it between her lips and grabbed the cigarette-lighter from the car before placing it back while taking a long drag from the cancer stick. She blew the smoke through the window and focused her attention to the car next to her own, her mouth slightly opening at the black Maserati. She looked at the two persons being seated in the car, distinctly recognizing the woman from her morning and night and sharply focused her attention back to the red light in front of her, her breath slightly increasing with stress.

She pressed on the pedal as soon as the light turned green, her brown Mercedes turning right to go towards the mall. She looked in the rear-view mirror, glad to see she wasn't followed by the woman and entered the parking lot in a hurry in order to park; wanting to get this shopping over with as soon as possible. "You okay Light? You seem stressed."

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Lightning gave her sister a reassuring smile as she stepped out of the vehicle and slowly made her way towards the elevator in order to be directly inside the mall.

After two long hours of shopping, Lightning had found everything she needed being three pair of jeans, 5 shirts, three garter belt and some toys she had bought when her sister was checking out jewelries. _Fucking leather harness._ She was now waiting in front of the waffles shop, her sister apparently being hungrier than a pack of dogs and watched her coming out with a huge smile. "You sure you don't want some?"

Lightning looked at the waffle with a slight wince and shook her head before making her way back towards the exit of the building. She was staring at the ground with a slight frown, her shoulder dropping drastically in pain before listening to a sharp voice coming their way. "Lightning!" She lifted her head up, glad to see Lebreau coming their way with a small smile. "How are you babe?"

"Fine, fine. You?" Lebreau nodded and gave the two sisters a quick kiss on the cheek before locking eyes with Lightning. The brunette was the only one knowing what she really felt about her awful job and being there for her every time she needed it. She was only a bartender at the bar, not giving her body away for sexual experiments and was always in pain when she was watching her friend leaving with a stranger.

"I'll see you at 3 right?" – "Yep." The brunette winked at her friend before waving at Serah, quickly leaving them to head towards another store. Lightning followed her movements extremely carefully and sighed discreetly as she began to walk again, her thoughts getting lost again. She walked down the stairs this time in order to reach the parking lot quicker, her sister closely following her.

"Lebreau is always in such a good mood." – "Yeah, it's her thing." Lightning smiled at her sister as they both reached the car, placing the bags in the trunk and were out of the parking lot within the next minutes, Lightning being already ready to flirt during the entire afternoon and evening.

######

She placed the envelope on the desk and watched the man smiling from ear to ear as he was counting the bills, giving Lightning her 2500 she had earned for the long night she had spent with the woman. "Here, nice work Claire. I'm glad to see even lesbians enjoy your pussy. Get your ass back in the bar now."

"Right away." She placed the bills in her bag and went towards the dressing room to slip inside her work clothes, locking the bag and regular clothes in a locker before making her way out of the room. She looked at the few people already inside so early in the afternoon and sighed inwardly to herself as she made her way towards the counter to talk with Lebreau.

"Hey babe. You okay? You seem down." – "I'm fine, don't worry." Lightning scanned the room carefully and went closer to a man leering on her legs as she approached, trying her very best to give him her most radiant smile she had in her possession before feeling his hands on her ass.

"Hey beautiful, what do I have to do to fuck you in here?" the pink-haired girl slightly flinched and placed the tray in the table in order to grab the iPad, shoving her breasts inside the man's face to arouse him even more. _Fucking protocol._

"You only have to select the hostess you want, and she will take you to the Golden Room. It's a little more expensive." – "How much?" – "Ten minutes costs 1000$." The man snatched the iPad from Lightning's hand and waved at her so she could away, the pinky going back to the counter with a heavy frown since she knew what was going to happen. She knew she was going to be the one asked to go inside the room and get fucked for god knows how long while her boss would watch from the camera placed on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry…" Lighting lifted her head up and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, looking at the screen the girl was turning around. _"Claire asked for Golden Room. Time, Thirty Minutes."_ The pink-haired girl took a deep breath and nodded before going towards the end of the hallway to enter the room. She quickly took her clothes off; trying to forget about the camera placed above her head and watched the man entering the room with a sly grin on his lips before turning Lightning around to smash her on the table, and began to fuck her for the longest thirty minutes of her life.

She came back inside the room with her usual smile, trying very hard to walk a straight line after the awful way the man had treated her and was somewhat glad that half of the 3000$ were going directly inside her pocket, since she would probably use them to see a doctor for a check-up. She smiled at Lebreau with all her strength and began to walk across the room to take her first orders, hopping for the night to end without someone wanting to fuck her all night long. _I've had enough…_

As the rest of the afternoon was passing by, Lightning was receiving generous tips, slaps on her ass and sometimes hands on her breasts while man were laughing from every direction, only a few women being present in the room. It was now 8:45PM, meaning that her shift was over in fifteen minutes, minutes in which someone could still request her for the night and was starting to see a glimpse of hope that this wouldn't happen at all.

She slowly made her way across the room to place the two vodkas on the table, receiving the money in exchange and made her way back towards the bar to give Lebreau her usual smile. "I'm not a fool for this anymore Claire."

"I know, but I have to keep it on." Lebreau gave Lightning a quick nod as she poured scotch in a glass and placed it on the tray under the pinky's confused look. "Who's that for?"

"Your girl." The girl raised an eyebrow as she followed her friend's finger, her eyes quickly landing on the tanned woman from the previous morning. She took a deep breath and came closer to her with her smile before receiving a quick smile from the woman.

"Thanks Claire." The pink-headed girl smiled at the woman before going back to the counter again to squirt around it, looking at the screen intensively and was glad to see her name wasn't on the list for blow jobs or else. She sighed heavily and scratched her forehead as she placed the tray back on the counter, feeling the dollar bills in her pocket from her tips and quickie before locking eyes with the tanned woman. They both looked at each other for a little while before Lightning focused her attention on something else, the thought of being fucked again repelling her to the highest point and was glad to hear the bell ringing in the entire bar. _Jesus Christ Thank you._

"Claire! Since you're not going home with _anyone_ , don't forget internet so you can be useful for a change." The pink-haired girl nodded to the man appearing from his office before quickly going back inside and turned back around to reach the dressing room. She quickly changed, placing the bills in her bag rapidly and went in the back to leave this dreadful place and was home a few minutes later, already on her computer to spend the requested hour on line talking to some weirdos jacking off in front of their screens while she was describing with precision everything she could do to them.

She sighed heavily and placed a cigarette between her pink lips as she was waiting for anyone to come and talk to her, listening to a sharp beeping sound indicating her that someone wanted _her_ for a private chat.

 **[9:30:15PM] Pinksex69: So tell me, what can I do for you stranger?**

 **[9:30:50PM] Lickmehard: Tell me what you're wearing now**

 **[9:31:35PM] Pinksex69: I'm wearing a black girdle and black laced panties**

 **[9:32:01PM] Lickmehard: That's hot**

 **[9:32:32PM] Pinksex69: If you want I can take them off... and do things to myself.**

 **[9:34:37PM] Lickmehard: You know how to talk to someone ;)**

 **[9:34:57PM] Pinksex69: Trust me; I'd better use my mouth for something else... ;)**

 **[9:35:44PM] Lickmehard: I believe you ;)**

 **[9:36:03PM] Lickmehard: But you could use your hands for yourself**

 **[9:36:15PM] Pinksex69: Exactly ;)**

 **[9:36:44PM] Pinksex69: Tell me what you want, and I'll do it without questioning... There's even a webcam, if you want to watch.**

 **[9:37:41PM] Lickmehard: More expensive I imagine?**

 **[9:38:01PM] Lickmehard: For the webcam**

 **[9:38:16PM] Pinksex69: Not that much, 100$ for ten minutes.**

 **[9:38:35PM] Lickmehard: Alright then.**

Lightning cleared her throat and watched the camera starting on her screen, and lowered it in order to show her entire body to the person.

 **[9:42:48PM]Pinksex69: So, what do you want me to do?**

 **[9:43:06PM]Lickmehard: I want you to touch your nipples**

 **[9:43:09PM]Lickmehard: Slowly**

The girl began to do as told, her red fingernails appearing on the screen to softly brush her hardening nipples, waiting for the next instructions.

 **[9:43:55PM]Lickmehard: Now you're going to make your hand go down gently**

 **[9:46:49PM] Lickmehard: Now spread your legs**

 **[9:46:56PM] Lickmehard: But I want to see your whole body reacting to what you're doing.**

 **[9:47:35PM]Lickmehard: Now do whatever you need to do ;)**

Lightning looked at her screen and began to slide her first two fingers inside her own body, watching on the camera what she was doing and could picture the person with a huge smile, while her own was falling down on the ground.


	3. Touching is extra

**Slight physical pain in this one, sorry if you don't like !**

Lightning woke up from a peaceful night were dreams had collided for a few hours, all of them bringing her into a certain state of Paradise she had always wanted to reach. She snapped open her right eye, directly looking at the window in front of her, watching the sun rising up in the sky. _Shit, it's still early._ The girl sighed heavily in her own bed and went on her back to stare at her lifeless ceiling, her eyelids softly batting to wake herself up gently. _What day is it?_

The girl snatched her phone from the nightstand and looked at her screen with a raised eyebrow at three different indications. First of all, it was 6:34AM, second this was a Wednesday and third, her sister telling her how great her date went and that she wanted to present Vanille to her. _Oh Serah, you're such a sweetie._ She kept her phone in her hand, not in the mood to wake up so early in the morning and felt something crawling towards her discreetly.

"Hey you. Where did you sleep?" as if the cat could actually respond, Lightning looked at it with a small smile before placing both her hands on her eyes, picturing what she had done in front of her screen for more than thirty minutes, using toys when she was asked to, in both distinct regions of her lower body. _Bat-Shit crazy fuckers._ The girl sighed heavily, her mind now drifting to the man that had violently fucked her and could still almost feel his horrible hands on her hips to crash her back towards him. _Shit._

Lightning bit her lip in agony before placing her phone back in front of her eyes to quickly text her sister back. _"Am free today until 5PM. Tell me when and where."_ She clicked on send with a shaky thumb and simply sat down in her bed since sleep wasn't going to crawl back any time soon.

She scanned her entire bedroom carefully, looking at the posters she had had ever since she was fifteen years old, one of the movie Fight Club she had always found amazingly cool and another one where the words "Get Lost And Find Your Self" were written in red capital letters. She looked to her right now, checking if everything was still on her desk and slowly stood up to count the bills in order to place them in packages of ten each.

She sat down on her leather chair and began to push the 6 ones she had already made further away before grabbing a bundle of bills and began to slowly count. After placing five more bundles on her desk, Lightning was left with 4 hundred dollar bills that she simply put inside her wallet where three were already in and placed it back inside her purse before standing up from the chair with the 11 bundles of cash. She went towards the small safe on the right wall ad inputted her code before placing the money inside to watch the 25 bundles already in it. _That's 36 thousand dollars. And there's more on the account for Serah. Perfect._

She stayed in front of her money a little while longer, cursing between her lips at the way she had actually earned it before closing the safe back in order to reach her kitchen. She slowly made her way across the hall, her left hand brushing the wall with her fingertips and first went left in order to relieve herself from all the water she had drank during the night, painfully sitting down on the toilets. She grabbed the paper from the floor and flushed after a few seconds before washing her hands carefully while looking at her own reflection. "I look like shit."

Lightning stayed in front of the mirror a few more minutes, looking at her skin carefully and putting some lotion on it to make it more soft before going back to her original destination in order to make herself a coffee. She sighed loudly as she reached the coffee maker and placed a dose in it before pressing on the button, listening to the machine starting in a loud noise. _I'm such a fool for sacrifice. It's coming down down, it's coming down._

She grabbed the mug after a few minutes and slowly went towards her living room to turn the TV on, glad to stumble on a TV show she enjoyed. She brought the mug closer to her lips and took a long warm sip from it before gasping in pleasure, focusing her attention back to "the Big Bang Theory".

After an entire episode, Lightning decided to work in order to stay in shape and to work on her muscles in order to not get in any trouble. She had learned that the hard way a long time ago when a client began to be aggressive and didn't have the required strength to defend herself and was almost rapped against the dressing rooms lockers before Lebreau stumbled in, smashing a bottle on the man's head to knock him out.

As the memories came rushing back to the surface, Lightning was suddenly controlled by a growing rage spreading through her veins and quickly jumped to grab the bar fixed on the ceiling and began to do some pull ups while music was playing in the background. She went up and down for the next forty minutes, her eyes staying locked on her front door in anger, the adrenaline rushing inside of her helping her not to cave in after the first twenty minutes.

After her work-out, the girl simply went towards the shower in order to wash herself up from head to toe. She didn't know how many showers she was taking during the day but knew it must've been around 3. One in the morning, one in the afternoon if she ever needed to do something and one at night, usually after being with a client.

" _Hey it's Breau', want to meet this afternoon?" – "Sure, I'm just waiting an answer from Serah. I'll keep you posted."_ Lightning was currently smocking her fifth cigarette in the morning, the sung now almost touching the Empire State Building from afar, indicating to the pinky it was nearly 12PM. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on for hours, drawing everything that might cross her mind and went towards her fridge to look for anything she could eat. She raised an eyebrow at the emptiness of her fridge and simply grabbed a steak from the freezer along with some rice from the cupboard, a saucepan with water already being placed on the hot plate.

She waited next to it with her cigarette still in hand, letting the ashes falling down in her sink every once in a while the water was starting to boil. She poured the rice inside the salted water and turned another hotplate on, the steak quickly landing in a frying pan where butter was already crisping. She turned it around every two minutes, watching the sides turning brown with the heat and placed everything in a plate after ten more minutes, going back towards her living room with a faint smile on her lips.

She sat down with a wince and pressed on play again to start her episode she had planned on watching while eating and brought the plate on her laps with a small smile. She began to cut her meat, glad to see it was perfectly cooked and shoved her fork inside her mouth with hunger. She chewed on the steak loudly, sighing in relief as she was finally getting something in her mouth she actually enjoyed. She laughed heartily in front of the episode she had missed the previous night, glad to have some time for herself _alone_ before feeling her phone buzzing again in her pocket.

She placed the empty plate back on the wooden table in front of her and grabbed the phone carefully. _"So babe?" – "No news, so yeah! Where do you want to meet?"_ _– "Joe's Coffee? 2PM?" – "Perfect."_ Lightning smiled cheerfully at the thought of seeing her best friend elsewhere than in their workplace and stood up from the sofa to place the plates and cutlery back in the dishwasher. She also cleaned the saucepan and frying pan, quickly placing them back where they belonged before making herself a second coffee to ease her digestion.

She grabbed the smaller cup and went back towards the table to grab a cancer stick, enjoying her two C and C from the afternoon, Coffee and Cigarette. She took a long puff and blew the smoke away from her lungs, watching it colliding with the atmosphere in small circles before drinking her coffee in a hurry. _It's already 1:20PM, I need to move my ass._ She quickly crashed her cigarette in the ashtray and went towards the window to close it back before going inside her bedroom in a hurry. She quickly placed her "night" clothes inside her bag and grabbed her trench coat from the dresser to put it on, going one last time inside the bathroom to put some perfume and make-up above her eyes and was out of her flat the next second.

She walked inside her black Mercedes with a faint smile and quickly turned the engine on, watching her bag standing on the passenger seat before leaving her parking spot. She grabbed another cigarette from the gloves compartment and making her way towards the Upper East Side to meet her friend on Lexington's Avenue. She loved that coffee because people were nice and always welcoming, not carrying about your ethnicity or gender at all, neither as your sexual preferences, and also because this coffee was their hideout in order to talk about serious things.

She sighed heavily at the red light, watching the people walking in front of her once again, glad to see the black Maserati wasn't next to her own car this time and blew the smoke away again after her long drag, quickly turning left to reach the prestigious neighborhood. She looked at the buildings carefully, trying to remember where her last _real_ client was living but couldn't possibly remember and simply parked at the first spot she saw.

She got out of the car with her bag on her shoulder and fag in hand, slowly walking towards the next intersection to reach the coffee. "Right behind you sweet pea." Lightning turned around sharply and smiled at her friend before giving her a big hug, thing they weren't allowed to do during their work time. "Finally I can hold you!"

"Tell me about it." Lightning took a small step back along with on last drag on her cigarette before throwing it further away and began to walk slowly towards the coffee place again. "My back hurts like shit."

"I'm sorry… Yo know what? I should take you away from here, like very far away." The pink-haired girl chuckled and shook her head in amusement, touched to see her friend carrying so much about her while her life wasn't better at all.

"I can't, you know that. I can't leave Serah, they could come after her or simply kill me where I'm standing." As the two girls made it to the coffee place, they both decided to sit outside in order to enjoy the nice weather from the month of March before being locked up in a placed soaking with sweat and other substances. "It's my own fault anyway."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lightning flinched roughly as her friend's almost yelled in her ears with all her strength. "I can't let you say that, it's not your fault!"

"But it's true Lebreau! I'm the one who worked in this bar in the first place." The brunette shook her head in defeat with a broken smile on her lips while Lightning was looking at the blue sky above their heads, her eyes almost shining at the beautiful sight. "Say, how much are they paying you? To be a bartender?"

"Uh…Do you see your wage as a waitress? Well add 300$." – "Are you serious?" Lightning's jaw crashed on the ground at the ridiculous salary her friend was earning for her hard work at the bar, and couldn't even begin to comprehend what the fuck was wrong with them. "What the fuck is wrong with these people…"

"Yeah, I'm' guessing I'm not really _interesting._ " – "To me you're the most interesting. But why don't you quit? And don't tell me you can't." the brunette shrugged, explaining that she knew too much now to be freed. "Fuck."

"Yeah… but my situation isn't the worst Light." The pink-haired girl looked at her friend with a heavy frown, trying to figure out a way to get her friend out of this nightmare. They both received their usual coffees, Lightning placing the sugar inside of it to make it cooler quicker and sighed heavily.

"I can give you money so you can leave, get the hell out of here." – "No, I can't leave you behind. You're the cutest thing in the world but no. If anyone deserves to leave, it's you."

Lightning made a small smile as she brought the mug closer to her lips to take a big mouthful while her friend was still looking at her with a sad face. "I'll survive."

"Lightning, I have to ask you something. Can I?" the pinky nodded as she brought a new cigarette to her lips, quickly lightening it with the matches placed on the table. "Are you even straight?" she slightly froze at the unexpected question and frowned heavily, her eyebrows now turning into only one.

"Does it matter? I'm here to please, no matter the gender." – "I can't let you say that." Lightning huffed quietly before shaking her head in anger, snatching her cup of coffee from the table with a shaky hand before finishing it completely. She grabbed the cigarette back from the ashtray and took a long drag from it before locking eyes with her brunette best friend.

"If you have to know, I'm gay, not straight, but it doesn't matter to them." – "I know…and your sister still doesn't know?" Lightning shook her head vigorously from left to right, explaining to Lebreau that Serah could never know what her job really was and that she was glad that the bar was made for extremely rich people only. "Yeah, I understand."

"Anyway, I can't leave. Did you see what happened to the last girl who tried to quit? She went to the hospital and was in a coma for two weeks. She's completely disfigured now." – "I know. I _hate_ them. I fucking _hate_ them _._ " Lightning nodded as she was bringing the cigarette back to her cherry lips to take a last drag on it before putting it out in the ashtray. She looked at her fingernails with a faint smile, glad that the red polisher was now off them and looked up to the sky again. _I'd like to be in paradise._

######

"Here's your tip sweetheart, let me put it in your bra." Lightning leaned forward, feeling the nifty hand of the business woman slightly brushing her nipple to place the dollar bills in it and gave the pinky a vicious smirk as she stood back straight. She slowly went back towards the bar to give the money to Lebreau, keeping the tip in her bra before looking around with a faint smile.

She glanced at the time on the screen, noticing it was already 9:30PM and wiped the sweat from her forehead since she had been moving from left to right for the past 4 hours without ever stopping, glad to see that more civilized people were inside the building without asking her to go inside the golden room she hated so much. As a small bell rang above her head, Lightning's eyes grew wider as she saw her name written, a text message quickly being received.

" _You've been requested. For talking and sex, don't blow it. You know your mouth is only good for other things than talking. She requested you at 10:30PM, table 16."_ Lightning cleared her throat in anger as she was reading the text, feeling Lebreau's glances towards her phone and placed it back inside her pocket quickly. She looked at her surroundings to spot the table and slightly raised an eyebrow as she saw the same woman from the previous night, and the night before waiting alone at the table. _You liked it, didn't you?_

Lightning sighed discreetly before making her way towards the woman, her elegant paste reaching her relatively quickly. "What can I get you?"

"A scotch on the rocks, thanks." The pinky quickly nodded as the two women locked eyes and made her way back towards the counter to ask the drink to Lebreau. She placed her elbows on the wooden surface in order to make her ass appear more distinctly for everyone to watch before feeling a hand grabbing it roughly and sharply turned around. She watched the Security coming closer to her while the man responsible for the gesture was licking his lips in arousal.

"Let's go fuck." – "I'm sorry, I'm already requested by someone else." The man frowned and came close to Lightning aggressively, the woman taking a small step back in defense.

"So what? Can't you suck my dick in a hurry?" – "This isn't our policy; the minute I'm requested I'm no longer available." Lightning cleared her throat as the man was looking angrier by the minute before feeling her wrist being roughly taken to be placed on his crotch and winced in pain as he began to hold her tighter. "Let me go!"

"Suck my dick!" Lightning closed her eyes in pain before the Security Agents came towards them to slam the man against the counter of the bar, his head crashing on the wood roughly. She looked at him with rage as she was rubbing her wrist to ease the pain, quickly noticing that everyone in the place was looking at them confused. She watched the man more carefully and saw him being taken towards the back of the bar and knew that he would never attack a hooker in his life again.

"Claire? Are you okay?" – "I'm fine." Lightning's sharp tone was enough to make Lebreau understand she wasn't feeling good at all and rushed inside the dressing room to look at her already bruised wrist and shook her head in pain. She buried her face in her hands and let a few sobs leaving her mouth before looking up to the ceiling to let the tears inside her eyes, quickly making her way back inside the room with her usual fake smile, working through the pain.

" _It's 10:25. Your client asked that you wear normal clothes, a shirt and jeans. Don't be late."_ Lightning was still in the dressing room, looking at the message with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the woman wanted her to wear "normal clothes" and simply put on the ones she had been wearing during the day, a simple blue shirt and blue jeans with black high heels. She placed her work clothes back in the locker and slowly made her way out of the room to reach the bar again, smiling at the four others waitresses running around in the bar to take other orders before stopping in front of the woman with a smile.

"Hi, please sit down Claire." Lightning nodded and sat down in front of the woman, glancing at the camera above their heads with a faint smile before locking eyes with the woman. "Are ya okay? With the…dude and everythin'."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." The pinky smiled at the woman before watching a new glass being poured with Champagne and slightly opened her mouth to protest but realized it was already too late. _Fuck._ She moved on her chair in discomfort and simply grabbed the glass to click it with hers, taking a small sip of the precious alcohol the next second. "Thank you, for the glass."

"It's normal. Ya like it?" – "Yes, I do." As Lightning placed the glass back on the table, she felt the phone buzzing in her pocket and knew she was in for it. She cleared her throat in discomfort and excused herself as she grabbed it to look at the message her boss had sent her. _"You know you're not here to drink al-co-hol right?" – "I didn't have a choice, I'm sorry." – "Just talk and then use your mouth for something you're good at."_ The pink-haired girl made a polite smile as she was reading the text and quickly placed the phone back in her pocket, the words from her boss circling around her mind like a vicious poison.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually a chatterbox but this is unusual. I don't know, do ya like music?" Lightning chuckled and nodded, explaining that she enjoyed classical music and Jazz, along with some Rock bands and returned the question. "I'm more of a Rock person, that's why I have the hair-cut that fits." The pink-haired girl chuckled again, but this time it was more real, like she meant the beautiful sound coming out of her mouth. "Do ya like the music playin' here?"

The girl listened closely to the band playing, The Prodigy and slightly frowned as she recognized the music perfectly. "It's alright; I'm hearing them a lot during the night actually." _It's always the same music's talking about fucking._

"Yeah I understand, must be a drag." Lightning smiled politely again and quickly noticed that the woman was shaking her head in despair at what she had just said. "I'm sure there's worse anyway." She slightly bit her lip and grabbed her glass with a shaky hand before taking a long sip from the alcohol she had always enjoyed and placed the glass back on the table. "Can I ask ya personal questions? I don't know…"

"You can, but some information's are classified." The Australian woman nodded before watching another waitress going in the back of the room with a man following her closely and didn't hesitate to as what this was all about. "This is the golden room. The concept is simple, if you ever want to have intercourse with one of the waitresses immediately; you simply select her on your iPad for the amount of time you want. It costs a little more, but you can keep the video of your action."

Lightning had spoken like a true saleswoman, smiling cheerfully and looking deep inside the woman's green eyes to prove her point, even trying to make her go inside the room right away. "Alright… But I'm good, I like this better."

"No problem!" the girl smiled cheerfully again while her mind was telling her to cry all the remaining tears in her body and snatched her glass from the table to finish it, the woman smiling in discomfort at her sight. "You told me you had questions?"

"Yes, right. Uh, I don't know, how long have ya been workin' here?" – "3 years, more or less." – "How old are ya?" – "24." The woman frowned heavily at the age and slightly opened her mouth. "Ya have been workin' here since you're 21?" – "20 actually, I started as a simple waitress." _And they waited three months to make me sleep with people, so I could be 21._

Lightning smiled again, trying to show she was proud of what she was doing but quickly noticed that the woman wasn't buying it at all and simply watched her glass being filled again with the sparkly drink. She thanked her again, and received an odd look again. "Where were ya born?"

"In Toronto, Canada. I moved here when I was eight years old." The woman opened wide eyes at the revelation and grabbed her drink from the table, Lightning mimicking her exact movements before watching her coming closer. She felt a hand on her thigh and didn't fight it all, simply looking at the woman with a sly grin and lust in her eyes before watching her coming closer to her lips to exchange a deep kiss, their tongues meeting in the middle of the action before the brunette slightly leaned back.

"Sorry but the girl at the bar? Is she your boss? She keeps lookin' at me." Lightning slightly closed her eyes and shook her head the next second, explaining it was only her best friend making sure she was safe. "Oh, alright! That's sweet from her."

"Yeah, she's the best." The pink-haired girl smiled as she focused her attention back on the woman and watched her biting her lip in slight arousal, scanning her entire figure carefully and stopping on her breasts. She breathed in and out slowly, noticing she had had a wrong impression about the woman who obviously only wanted sex, tricking her into somewhat liking her by talking.

"Do I have to pay more, now that we kissed?" – "Yes, I'm sorry." As a loud "FUCK" was heard from the boss's office, Lightning quickly shut her mouth back and swallowed with difficulty as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She grabbed it slowly and looked at the text message.

" _Stop kissing the customers now and get to the point. You're only good at one thing. And just for you, come see me now so I can show you what kissing really means."_ The pink-haired girl nibbled on her lip and excused herself as she stood up from her chair, trying to keep her body from shaking roughly as she was walking towards the door, feeling Lebreau's eyes carefully following her along with the ones of the waitresses.

She knocked on the door three times and opened it before slowly pushing it back, looking at the man's tensed back standing near the desk and slightly opened her mouth as she saw the leather switch in her hands, already slapping his own palm. "Take your shirt off and lean on the desk."

"What? No please, I'm so-." – "Shut it and do it." Lightning swallowed again and began to take the buttons of her shirt while coming closer to the desk. As the last button was off, she placed the shirt on the chair next to her and placed her face against the glass table before closing her eyes.

She listened to the sneering laugh coming from behind her and felt a world of pain crashing on her back as the switch slapped the skin hard enough to cut the skin, a gasp of agony leaving her mouth. She kept her eyes closed as she was hit a second time more roughly, and crashed on the ground at the third one, the leather touching the end of her back, her nervous system taking a brutal hit. She wanted to scream, to cry but knew it would only make it worse and simply stood up from the ground with shaky legs, feeling a few blood drops rolling down on her back. "Let me wipe that out for you love, huh? You wouldn't want to make her go away."

"Of course." Lightning turned back around and felt a paper passing above the torn skin without any care at all, the sensation of burning spreading through her entire body before grabbing her shirt back from the chair. She quickly put it back on with a poker-face and looked at her boss with the same face before leaving the office in hurry. She smiled at Lebreau as she was out of the room and quickly reached her client again, sitting down on the chair with extreme pain as her back touched the surface of it.

"Are ya alright?" – "Perfectly! I'm sorry I left; I needed to help my boss. It won't happen again!" Lightning tried her best to give the woman her brightest smile while repressing the tears trying to reach her eyes. She slightly tensed her back in pain and managed not to wince in pain before grabbing her glass of Champagne again. _It hurts so much. I want to scream. Now you make me look like I like this. You fucking son of a bitch._

"What do ya say we go to my place?" – "Are you sure? We can stay if you want." – "No, there's something I want to do." Lightning nodded, understanding exactly what the woman meant by _something to do_ and stood up from the chair with a wince as she was back at her, locking eyes with her friends from afar. She nodded at Lebreau to make her understand she was alright and slowly moved towards the door with her jacket on her shoulders, her eyes filling themselves with unwanted tears.

As the two women were back inside the apartment, Lightning was surprised to hear the woman asking if she wanted another glass of Champagne since she had her own bottle here and kept her mouth strictly shut. "Hey, ya can speak here alright?"

"I-. It's your choice." The woman frowned and sighed in despair as she grabbed two crystal glasses from her cupboard while Lightning didn't actually know where to go. She simply looked at the apartment again with attention, smiling at the sight of small figurines from comic books and looked at the woman coming back inside the living room.

"Is the sofa okay?" – "Of course." Lightning smiled again and went towards the couch with an elegant paste, her heels touching the wood at every step she was taking before sitting down and crossing her legs. She watched her drink being filled again and looked at the ceiling by reflex before locking eyes with the woman.

"I figured ya would be more comfortable to talk here, since ya obviously need to keep your mouth shut over there. And like that, ya can choose the songs ya like." Lightning quickly opened wide eyes, surprised and amazed by the woman's kindness and looked at the phone being handed to her. She slightly opened her mouth without touching it and felt her hand being taken for the phone to reach the palm of her hand. "It's alright. Here, pick the songs ya like."

As the song _Do I Wanna Know_ from the _Arctic Monkeys_ began to play behind her, Lightning made a quick smile and grabbed the drink being handed to her to click it with the woman's. "Cheers, Claire." The pinky nodded and took a small sip from the drink before placing it back down on the glass table in front of her, a hand quickly landing on her thigh. She looked at it with care before lifting her head up to look deep inside the woman's green eyes again and nibbled on her lip sensually. _I don't want to this. I don't…_ she felt the hand going further up on her body to reach her crotch and bit her lip in a fake arousal. "Take your shirt off."

Lightning moved her left hand and began to slowly unbutton the shirt, slowly revealing her breasts until it was completely off, the shirt falling on the couch behind her while the woman was smirking at the sight of the breasts. She quickly snatched her drink again and took a long sip from it, almost finishing it completely before placing a hand on the pinky's back to take the bra off. As it fell on her lap, the woman didn't hesitate to place both her hands on the nipples to watch them getting harder while Lightning was breathing louder and louder at the touch. _Go away._

She felt the woman's hand reaching her crotch, the button of her jeans quickly being taken off while she was pushing the heels away from her feet. "Stand up." Lightning executed herself and watched the woman doing the same thing while grabbing the bottle in the palm of her hand to drink directly from it. "Take your pants off."

Once again, the girl didn't bother to waist any more time and slowly took the blue fabric of her skin to end in her garter belt that the woman was looking at in delight. She took a long mouthful from the bottle before placing it on a drawer and grabbed Lightning by the hair to crash their lips together, the pinky moving her body back and forth to arouse the woman. _Just like anyone else. She played you to get into your pants more easily._

Lightning felt a hand going between her legs and slightly gasped as she touched the wall behind her, lips quickly going on her neck to lick the skin before her earlobe was grabbed by ferocious teeth. She moaned in pleasure and felt being pushed again to land on the bed, the woman coming towards her like a lion ready to devour her. She felt her panties being taken off while her garter where staying exactly where they were before being gently licked for a few seconds. "Touch yourself."

The pink-haired girl bit her lip in a fake arousal again and began go further down on her body to reach her clit in order to play with it while the woman was looking at her gesture with great care. "Go inside." She nodded and let her fingers sliding inside her wet entrance, gasping at the sensation she hated so much. "Faster." As her hand began to move faster between her legs, she felt a knee pressing on her hand in order to deepened the penetration she absolutely didn't want and began to fake her every sound. "Get on my hand."

Lightning cleared her throat and moved to go on top of the woman, feeling her three fingers going inside of her as she sat down, and slowly began to go up and down on her body. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and closed her eyes to erase the picture of the woman's lusty eyes looking at her before going faster on top of her, feeling her own wetness increasing.

As the minutes were passing by, Lightning was halting louder than before while the woman was still penetrating her with her three fingers before placing her back on the mattress and slowly went down on her body. She kept her movement with her hand while her tongue was starting to lick the wet clit, Lightning moaning louder and louder to make her understand she would soon be finished. _Just a little more._ Lightning suddenly clenched her fists around the sheets and arched her entire back while releasing a deep and throaty moan of pleasure, a sneering laugh reaching her ears as she touched the mattress back. "Fuck ya are so hot."

The girl bit her lip and felt the fingers leaving her warm body, the woman crashing on the bed next to her a few seconds later. Lightning on the other hand didn't move a single muscle and stayed completely naked next to the woman before closing her eyes in pain.

As she was about to fall asleep, she felt a hand going on her stomach and a soft voice asking her a question making her slightly smile. "Do you like eggs with your coffee?" to which she simply responded "Yes" before falling asleep in defeat.


	4. Humiliation and Cie

Lightning was in her bed. It was already 10AM but she could feel that this day wouldn't be a glorious one. She didn't really know why, but something deep down in her gut was telling her to enjoy her morning as long as possible. _Every day is a bad day anyway._

Lebreau had left her apartment at 9AM after a good shower and breakfast; the brunette still incredibly shaken by what she had seen the previous day and couldn't even begin to imagine what she must've felt. She wasn't watching herself when she was having intercourse and was only enduring. _Poor Lebreau. I'm so sorry._ She sighed heavily as she brought the cigarette she had between her fingertips and looked at the ceiling in defeat, her right hand going towards her forehead to softly massage it. _Great, a headache._

The girl sat back straight on her bed and placed her thumbs on her temples to massage the skin, her eyes closing at the pleasant sensation. She sighed heavily, thinking of the things she needed to do before going to the bar at 6PM and suddenly remembered her appointment to the dentist and doctor. _Great, another session of tests to see if I'm alright. Can't they use condoms for fucks sakes_?

She stood up from the bed painfully and slowly made her way towards the kitchen for her second coffee, crashing the cigarette in her ashtray standing on the counter. She grabbed her mug and placed it under the machine, waiting a few seconds next to it before grabbing it again.

As she went back towards the living room she listened to her phone buzzing and raised an eyebrow as she quickly recognized the buzzing sound coming from her work phone. _"What the…?"_

" _I've been thinking all night long of your fucking pink lips sucking my cock hard. I hope we'll get to try that someday soon, Claire."_ The pink-haired girl swallowed with difficulty, reading the text message once again to make sure she wasn't having a bad dream and placed the phone back on the table with a shaky hand. She looked at it a few more seconds, unsure if she was actually supposed to answer something and grabbed the phone again.

" _It'll be my pleasure, sir."_ Lightning placed the phone on the table again and went closer to the window to look at her view with a blank face. She felt her lips quivering as she brought the mug closer to them to take a long mouthful from it and ducked her head in pain. _I hate my life._

 _######_

"Alrighty, open wide." _Like I don't hear that enough._ Lightning obeyed the order and opened her mouth as her dentist began to check her every tooth carefully, the feeling of metal touching them giving her goosebumps of discomfort. She breathed in and out slowly, watching the woman's eyes scanning the inside of her mouth carefully. "Do you suck your thumb?"

"Uh…no?" _other things though._ – "Alright, because one of your teeth is advancing, nothing to big but you should be more careful with the things you eat." Lightning nodded in discomfort and watched the drill coming closer to her teeth while her eyes were closing in pain. She felt it rolling down on her teeth for at least five minutes and gasped in relief as her dentist finally stopped. "Perfect! Your teeth are perfect, just one advancing but nothing to serious."

"Alright, thanks doc." _A tooth advancing great._ Lightning stood up from the chair and slowly made her way towards the woman desk, handing her medical insurance and credit card to pay for the bill, taking a new appointment two months later to see if that tooth was still advancing. "Thank you, I'll see you in two months then."

The girl smiled at the woman and quickly left her office to go to her next appointment in the same building, quickly heading towards the second floor to see her gynecologist. She entered the waiting room and sat down slowly, watching another girl waiting in front of her and gave her a quick smile before closing her eyes in pain, thinking about "Big Daddy" ready to tear her apart in two hours.

"Lightning, it's your turn!" the pink-haired girl stood up from her chair and smiled at her doctor as she grabbed her hand before following her through the hall. She entered the office and looked around before going towards the chair. She took her pants and panties off in a hurry before sitting down on the chair and spread her legs. "Everything okay?"

"Yep." – "Good. So your IUD is still fine, you've been having it for 3 years now?" Lightning nodded and slightly frowned as she felt fingers going inside her body to examine everything properly. "Alright, in two years you will have to change it."

"Alright." Lightning nibbled on her lip in discomfort as her doctor continued her exam, asking the usual questions to which she was obligated to give the truth. At the question, how many partners did you have in this past month, she was always answering 20 to 25 while hiding her face however she could and listening to the dangers of an overwhelming sexual life.

"I'm going to write you a prescription for a blood shot to check for any sexual diseases." – "Alright." The girl cleared her throat and gasped in relief as the exam was finally over. She brushed her eyebrows with her fingers and put her clothes back on before going back to the woman's desk. She watched the woman writing everything on a paper before handing it to her, explaining she would give her a call when the results would come back. "Thanks doctor."

"Of course. And I'm planning an appointment the next month, okay?" Lightning nodded as she was putting her code on the machine and slowly stood up from the chair. She shook the woman's hand again and slowly made her way out of the building with a faint smile. _I hope I'm not sick. Fuck I'm so going to die if I am._

Lightning sighed heavily in the middle of the street and licked her teeth with her tongue, glad to see they were absolutely perfect and slowly made her way towards the bar. She knew it was already open, and to be honest, she needed a drink.

The girl went back to her car and quickly found herself behind the wheel, her foot already pressing on the pedal. _Alright, it's 3:50PM. I still have 2 hours before starting my long night._ She stopped at the red light and placed her head on the headrest while her eyes were slowly closing, a honk coming from behind her quickly making her accelerate again. She raised a hand to apologize and simply turned to the right in order to find herself in the damned street, quickly finding a parking spot.

She waited a few seconds inside the car, looking at the bar from a distance and cursing between her lips in anger before stepping outside of it and slowly made her way towards the door. She grabbed a cigarette and quickly placed it between her lip before walking inside the place, thinking that since her Boss was apparently stealing hers and was sexually assaulting her, a cigarette during her breaks was now out of options.

She leaned on the wall next to the metal door and took a long drag while her eyes were closing, already feeling exhausted and defeated even before entering the place and flinched as a voice came from her right. "Hey Claire, already here?" She looked in the person's direction and smiled at the sight of the same who had fucked her against the wall. She bit her lip in _arousal_ and came closer to him.

"Yeah, but I'm starting at 6 actually…" – "Oh really? I guess I'll have to wait then…" Lightning winked at the man, her lip still being slightly bitten and let him going inside the place with a sly grin while she was going back to her wall with a wince. _Not you again._

She sighed heavily in despair before bringing the cigarette back to her lips to take a long drag from it, letting the noxious smoke filling her lungs completely and blew the smoke away through her nose, quickly throwing the cigarette on the pavement a few minutes later. She pushed the door with the palm of hand and smiled at Lebreau as she was walking towards an empty table and sat down painfully on it.

"Hey Claire! Want a drink?" – "Actually Carla, let me order for the _both_ of us." Lightning slightly opened her mouth as she watched her boss coming towards them with a sly grin on his face and quickly sat down in front of the pink-haired girl. "Champagne. I believe you enjoy it don't you Claire?"

"Yes, sir." The man urged the brunette to move away from their position before placing both his elbows on the table, looking first at Lightning's cleavage with a smirk before locking eyes with the girl.

"I was wondering something. The rich woman isn't coming anymore, in what way did you screw up?" Lightning looked inside the man's brown eyes as he was placing his brown hair back with his hand, looking angrier by the minute by the lack of response. "Well?"

"No-nothing at all." – "But you do sleep with her, don't you?" – "Yes sir." Lightning swallowed with pain as the already opened bottle of Champagne land on the table with two glasses, Carla already pouring both of them with class.

"You're staying there all night long right?" – "Yes sir." – "And what do you do exactly?" the pink-haired girl cleared her throat, explaining they were having sex mostly and then sleeping. "In the same bed? Typical of women."

Lightning slightly clenched her jaw and stopped the next second as she listened to a grunt of disgust, locking eyes with the man again. "Don't do that, clear? Never again." She nodded painfully and kept her stare on the table. "Oh by the way, if I ever see you touching your precious bartender again, I'll make sure you both pay for it. Am I being clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir." – "Good girl." Lightning looked at the man again and smiled, trying very hard not to look somewhere else while his eyes were piercing inside her own aggressively. "Do you already have clients for the night?"

"Yes sir. At 9PM until 9:45PM." – "Good. We'll see if your rich woman comes back. If not…Well let's say that 30% is a lot don't you think? I think 15 is better, don't you?" – "Yes, sir." The man sneered right in her face before grabbing his glass to take a long mouthful while Lightning had no idea what she was actually supposed to do. _Can I drink? I don't know. What does he want from me?_

"Aren't you going to drink?" Lightning nodded slowly and grabbed her glass carefully, noticing she was being looked at intensively by the man who was only focused on her breasts, licking his lips in delight. "Do you remember your first client?" the girl slightly opened her mouth and nodded again as she placed the glass back on the table, ready to listen to this painful moment. "You were still a virgin and you went inside the golden room. You cried so hard, I never had a better time. For an hour you were fucked in every possible position. Your first pay was at 18.000$. Made you want to continue didn't it?"

"Of course sir." Lightning felt her throat getting smaller as she could still picture the man who had taken her virginity away, remembering his proud face as blood rolled down on her thighs from the strength he had used to penetrate her over and over again.

"And now you're doing it every day, 3 to 4 times. Oh yeah, I love watching you getting fucked." The girl nodded slowly before locking eyes with the man again, looking at him with a smile while all she wanted to do was cry. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to remain calm in front of the most horrible man she had ever met.

As the song "Beg for It" played in the bar, the man laughed loudly and looked at Lightning with a smirk. "This is your song. Go grab me food and shake your ass on the song, I want to be hard." The pink-haired girl nodded and stood up from her chair, wondering what she could've possibly done to deserve any of this and reached the counter with a broken smile.

"Lebreau? Can you give me something to eat? For _him._ " The brunette nodded and quickly went in the kitchen to place their boss's favorite meal in the oven, a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese while Lightning was leaning on the counter in her jeans, shaking her ass from left to right as told with her eyes deeply closed. _Please leave me alone…_

She patiently waited at the bar, glad to see Lebreau coming back with the pizza and grabbed the plate from her hands, slowly going back towards the table where her boss hadn't moved a single muscle, watching the bump in his pants forming more and more and sat back down at her chair after placing the pizza in front of him. "Good." _You're welcome you fucking prick._ "So a client tonight? I'm sure you'll please him like he deserves it."

"Of course sir, I always try my best." – "Trust me I know. I can hear you moan in pleasure all the time." Lightning smiled again and quickly snatched her glass from the table to drink from it, thinking that no amount of alcohol would make this afternoon any easier. "Let's just hope rich girl comes back." _Yeah, let's hope she does…_ "Oh, and don't forget the special event tomorrow. Beach night, bikini and then topless at 11PM."

"Yes sir." – "Can't you say anything else? You're starting to fucking annoy me." Lightning bit on her lip and quickly ducked her head. "Or maybe you want to keep your precious saliva to swallow more easily?"

"That's exactly it." – "Very professional. Strong and silent type. I like it." The girl nodded again and brought her glass back to her lips again, surprised to see it filled again and took a long mouthful from it before placing it back on the table with a slightly shaky hand. "You're working in thirty minutes; do you really think drinking is a good idea?"

Lightning slightly opened her mouth and quickly shut it back as she shook her head from left to right. _What a son of a bitch!_ She nibbled on her lip, waiting to be sent towards the dressing room and simply locked eyes with the man before he stared at her breasts again with a grin turning into a vicious and sadistic smirk. "Get the fuck out of my face and go get ready."

"Right away." She quickly stood up from the chair and grabbed her bag back from the ground before heading herself towards the dressing room, almost staggering on her way there. She smiled at Lebreau and pushed the door with the palm of her hand, leaning on the door right after to look at the ceiling defeated. _I want to die._

######

At 8:58PM, Lightning was looking in every possible direction, trying to see the woman she was waiting for and was extremely disappointed at a bell rang in the entire place. She sighed heavily and slowly made her way towards the golden room.

She pushed the door with the palm of her hand and slightly opened her mouth as she watched handcuffs being attached to the ceiling before looking at the desk confused. She got closer to it and raised an eyebrow at a note standing next to the blindfold. "Get on your knees and put them on." The girl raised an eyebrow and grabbed the leather mask to attach it over her eyes after being on her knees. She took a deep breath as the door opened and bit in lip in faked arousal before feeling her head being lifted. She listened to a zipper unzipping and slightly opened her mouth at the sound of her boss's voice. "Alright Claire, let's see what you're really made off."

After forty five minutes, Lightning could finally take the gag off her mouth and blindfold off her eyes, looking at the man wearing a proud smile on his face. "Don't expect me to pay you for this." The girl nodded painfully and was quickly thrown out of the room, rubbing her wrists as the metal had penetrated her skin when she was attached and made her way back inside the room. She smiled at Lebreau to indicate everything was okay and quickly spotted the tanned rich woman from afar and sighed in relief discreetly.

She sharply turned back around as the music stopped in the entire bar, all the TV's turning black before Lightning gasped in horror and placed both her hands over her mouth. She looked at the screen intensively and listened to some people whistling in her direction as she was watching herself sucking her boss's dick over and over again. _"Good girl, let's see how deep I can go."_

"No, no, no!" Lightning turned back around and watched Lebreau disappearing from her sight as the girl hid behind the counter, the pink-haired girl looking at everyone in the place carefully.

" _Get up."_ She was reliving her worst nightmare, watching the man taking her clothes off quickly before attaching her to the ceiling, watching her own face being distorted by pain that she had been trying to hide with pleasure. _"You prefer it in the ass, don't you?"_ She opened wider eyes at everything that was going on the screen and took a few steps back before feeling a man behind her.

"You can't leave, you have to watch. Boss's orders." Lightning opened her mouth in horror again and felt her head being held towards the screen, watching the man's face on the screen changing every time he was pulling her towards him. _"You're the silent type no? Let's prove it."_ She watched the man pulling away to grab the leather gag and roughly shoving it inside her mouth, listening to her own gasps as he was pulling her hair, watching his mouth crashing on her neck to suck the skin on and on and placed her own hand on the spot, feeling the swollen hickey under her fingertips.

She looked at all the men laughing and clapping their hands from time to time before looking at her with delight. She had no other choice but to return the looks and knew that she would spend a few days in hell after this video. _No, no, no… No!_

" _I know you like…this."_ After thirty minutes, Lightning was still forcefully looking at the screen, watching the leather switch in her boss's hand before being slapped on the back one strong time. She watched her entire body tensing at the contact, her head rolling up in pain and felt tears forming in her eyes as the second slap crashed on her back, a sound of pain coming out from the speakers. It kept going on five more times and looked at the ravage on her back, watching the blood rolling down on it in agony while the customers where all clapping their hands in pleasure.

"Yeah Claire!" – "You're the best!" Lightning looked at the people talking to her while the waitresses were still going back and forth inside the room, trying as hard as they could to ignore the video while Lebreau was still nowhere to be seen. She focused her attention back on the TV, watching her boss penetrating her again for the last few times before his face got distorted in pleasure as he came inside of her, finishing on her entire back. _"Oh yeah. Oh yeah baby, come on, come on."_

Lightning clenched her jaw severely and closed her eyes in pain as the video feed finally stopped, all the people in the bar standing up from their chairs to clap their hands together, yelling her name over and over again before she turned around to look at the tanned woman who was turning her back at her with the iPad already in her hands and hoped it was to order her right away. She couldn't be here anymore, and could barely even breathe, feeling the ground shaking under her feet roughly before she looked at the counter again, watching Lebreau biting her lip to prevent more tears from leaving her brown eyes.

Lightning cleared her throat and slowly made her way towards the bar to take new orders before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She quickly grabbed it and looked at the message carefully. _"Table 16 requested you for sex. Glad to see your girl is back. Hope you enjoyed the vid' you whore."_

Lightning shoved the phone in her pocket again and turned around, noticing that table 16 was still the tanned woman's one and clenched her jaw in rage. _I fucking hate her! I fucking hate this bitch!_ She quickly made her way back towards the dressing room and took her work clothes off delicately, looking at her white tank top in disgust as she spotted the blood-stains on it, simply putting on her shirt back on again along with her black jeans and made her way out of the room with a smile. She felt hands touching her everywhere as she was walking towards the table, glancing at Lebreau one last time before stopping in front of the woman. "I'm ready."

The woman nodded with a faint smile and stood up from her chair. The pinky frowned heavily as they were both back on the street, trying very hard to keep the tears inside of her eyes without realizing that one had left her eye. She sniffed discreetly and got inside the car in a hurry, the engine already being turned on and the woman already pressing on the pedal. _In a hurry aren't you? Liked what you saw you fucking freak?!_

As they arrived in front of the building in complete silence, Lightning quickly made her way out of the car, trying to keep a charming look and a sly grin on her lips during the entire time they were in the elevator, the woman looking at her from time to time with a heavy frown.

As they got inside the apartment, the pink-haired girl went inside the living room and prevented the urge to scoff loudly as the woman simply said. "Take your shirt and bra off." She placed her bag and coat on one of the chairs and took her top and bra off. She let them fall on the ground and turned back around to find the woman who had magically disappeared from her sight and watched her coming back with the first aid kit in her hands. "Lie down on the couch, this is too much."

"What? But-." – "Just do it please? Ya need to be treated right now." Lightning slightly opened her mouth and obeyed. She placed her hands under her head as she laid down and immediately felt the disinfectant being placed on her back and couldn't help but to release a scream of agony. "I'm sorry! I know it hurts but I have to do this!"

"I'm—I'm fine." Lightning bit her lip in terrible pain as the tissue went on her entire back, her fists clenching roughly to focus her attention on something else.

"Oh my fuckin' god. What the fuck is this place? Did ya know this would happen?" – "N—no." the woman slightly opened her mouth as she watched the girl's shoulders tensing and clearly heard a sob coming out from her mouth. She quickly placed the bandages on the torn skin and made the girl sitting back down on the couch before grabbing her tightly. "I didn't—know."

She didn't expect it to come out so easily, but the second she let go of a second sob, Lightning began to cry loudly. She couldn't stop, the pain and humiliation she was feeling being too much for her to handle. "I—I'm sorry. I-."

"Stop bein' sorry all the time, please. I don't want anythin' from ya, I just thought that askin' for sex was a better way to get ya the hell out of here, okay?" Lightning nodded painfully as she continued crying all the tears she had in her body, her shoulders shaking roughly at every sob while the woman was brushing her hair with the palm of her hand gently. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened to ya. This place is a fuckin' freak show. Makin' ya watch? What the hell do they want, to make ya feel like shit?!"

Lightning slightly flinched as the woman was getting angrier by the minute and felt being pressed tighter inside her arms. "Ya don't deserve any of this. I'm so disgusted, by 'em and by myself. Fuck."

"Why by your—self? You didn't—do anything." – "I had sex with you more than five times, one in which I talked to you before! And no, I still thought it was a good idea to fuck you!" – "It's my—job you know." Lightning sniffed loudly and shook her head in despair.

"I don't care, ya are a fuckin' human bein', not a toy." Lightning shrugged painfully, not really seeing the difference between those two words for the past three years and locked her swollen eyes with the woman's green one.

"It's all the same to them." – ""It shouldn't. I can't fuckin' believe this. Fuck I hate myself." Lightning looked at the women with her swollen eyes and sniffed loudly before brushing under her nose with her hand, the woman quickly standing up from the couch to grab a box of tissues that she automatically handed to Lightning.

"Thank you..." The pink haired girl grabbed the first tissue coming out of the box and blew her nose in it before taking another one to rub her eyes. "Do you need me to do anything?"

The women opened wide eyes at the question she obviously didn't expect while Lightning was looking at her confused, wondering what was actually wrong with her question. "Are ya insane? Nu-uh! No, you're going to sleep here and that's it!"

"You don't think I'm attractive anymore? I can put some make up bake on and everything!" - "Claire, please stop. Ya can go take a shower if ya want alright? I'll cook somethin' for dinner." Lightning frowned heavily, hopping this wasn't one of the girls tricks to get into her pants more easily again and simply stood up from the sofa slowly, looking at her naked chest in despair. She followed the woman down the hallway with her gaze fixed on the floor before going inside a huge bathroom, her mouth slightly opening at the amazing amount of space. "Here's a towel, ya have the lotion and shampoo on the wall alright?"

"Thank you so much..." - "Fang." Lightning smiled and nodded before watching _Fang_ leaving the bathroom in a hurry. The girl looked at her own reflection, suddenly wanting to turn the mirrors around in order not to see her disgusting reflection

She began to slowly take her pants and panties off in front of the mirror, looking at the huge hickey appearing on the left side of her neck and let a soft son leaving her mouth, quickly shaking her head from left to right in defeat. _I can't live like this anymore. I can't, this is too much_. She reached the shower and turned the water on, surprised to see it being hot so soon and quickly went under it with a broken smile. _I don't know how I can back tomorrow. I don't know..._

Lightning closed her eyes in pain, adding her own salted water with the pure one as tears left her eyes again, a new world of pain crashing on her shoulders as she pictured the video playing inside the entire bar again, the laughs and applause reaching her ears brutally, Lebreau's face being distorted by pain before hiding behind the counter of the bar, the guard forcing her to stay put in front of the TV to watch the entire thing.

She gasped in horror and quickly placed a hand on the wall to keep her balance as she opened her eyes again, staring at the white ground in terrible pain, pain she couldn't even begin to describe, trying very hard to swallow on her own saliva while her body was shaking in every possible direction. She focused her attention on the door as she heard a small knock on it followed by a gentle voice. "Claire? Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry…Fang." – "Alright, call me if ya need anythin'." – "Thank you." The pink-haired girl made a small smile as she faced the floor again and quickly snatched the lotion from the wall, ready to let grief and sorrow in the sewage.

After an amazing dinner in a complete silence, Lightning was lying in the woman's bed with a t-shirt of a band and a short for the night, looking at the wall in front of her, her eyelids barely moving as she was thinking only about the miserable day she had spent, but was pleasantly surprised on how it ended. _Hm, don't get your hopes up, she's not in bed yet._

She rubbed her eyes with her fists and felt her phone buzzing on the nightstand, quickly snatching it from it to look at Lebreau's text, a small smile reaching her lips at the kind words she was reading. " _Hey Light. I don't know if you will see this message right now but I need you to know that I love you okay? What happened to you is something I can't even understand and you're the last person who ever deserved any of this. I hope you are safe and sound. I love you, don't ever forget that."_

Lightning smiled at the text and placed the phone back on the nightstand before listening to the door opening to reveal Fang in a short and Star Wars t-shirt, her green eyes locking with her blue ones gently. She came closer to her side of the bed and placed a bottle of water next to the phone before skirting around the bed to go on her side and slid under the blankets in a hurry. "If ya need anythin', don't hesitate yeah?

"Al—Alright. Thank you Fang." The pink-haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes tightly but quickly opened them back as the light was turned off. She rubbed her nose again, her throat getting smaller as everything rushed back to the surface and simply closed her eyes in immense pain before falling asleep from exhaustion, the pain in her back slowly fading away.


	5. This is what I live for

**Hi! Sorry, this chapter won't be tender _again_. Lot of insults and sexual violence, hope you'll forgive me!**

 **Also, thanks for your reviews, glad you like it :)**

* * *

"No, really please. I can't let you pay. I just can't." – "And I want ya to take it, please." Lightning was looking at the envelope on the table with her arms crossed on her chest, refusing for the last two minutes to take the money since she didn't feel like she deserved any of it and worse, since Fang had actually taken care of her ever since she had been mistreated by her boss and publicly ashamed.

"No, no, I just can't." – "Then take half of it, ya know your crazy boss will slaughter ya if ya don't." Lightning slightly opened her mouth, finding the gesture somewhat touching and smiled at the woman as she watched 4000$ dollars leaving the envelope to go back inside her own pocket. "Here, take it, please."

The pink-haired girl gave the half a smile before locking eyes with her. "Thank you Fang. For everything you've done for me."

"Please, anyone would've done that." – "Trust me, no. If you hadn't _ordered_ me, I probably would've spent the night in the room. So thank you." Fang made a broken smile and nodded to the girl before escorting her back to the door.

Lightning stood still in front of the door and turned back around to look at the woman and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving the apartment without turning back around, simply placing the envelope in her bag in a hurry. As the elevator doors shut back, she directly grabbed her phone and typed Lebreau's phone number to write her a message. _"Lebreau, it's me, come to my place ASAP, need to talk"._

She stepped out of the building in a hurry and rushed raised her hand at an incoming cab to go back to the bar in order to take her car back.

######

Lightning was sitting in front of Lebreau for the past five minutes, the two girls looking at each other in pain as the brunette had cried the minute she crashed inside the pinky's arms, telling over and over again how sorry she was for what had happened to her.

"She really didn't do anything?" – "I swear to you. When I told her to keep the money, she insisted on giving me half of it so our dear Enrico wouldn't kill me." Lebreau raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear their boss's name come out from her friends lips and shook her head in confusion.

"So she did nothing, cleaned your…wounds, cooked you dinner, made you breakfast and still gave you money? This is getting really weird Light." The pink-haired girl nodded with wide eyes and pinched lip, finding it herself very hard to comprehend. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"After what happened yesterday? I hope not." Lebreau nodded in pain and closed her eyes as tears were forming inside her eyes again. "What about you then? The girl?"

Lightning quickly grabbed her friends hand as she could see the pain she was feeling, desperately trying to take her mind off things and was sure that the story with the girl would keep her own of it. "We talked—a bit. She's nice, you were—right."

"Aren't I always?" The brunette gently slapped Lightning's hand before they both chuckled, their gazes fixed upon each other. "Abby, that's right?" as Lebreau nodded, the pink girl let a sly grin reaching her lips. "Abby and Anna, that's cute." She received a second slapped and laughed heartily, glad to push her friends buttons once in a while.

"Are you working tonight, Light?" – " Yeah. Beach night. But I need to go on line right now." – "Are you serious?" – "Yep. Want to see the freaks?" Lebreau nodded with a mouth set in a hard line while Lightning was grabbing the laptop from the table to place it in front of her, quickly heading on the website called .com and waited a few seconds before watching a first message incoming.

 **[9:32:27AM]Fistyouhard: I saw the commercial the other night. It was you right? The slut who can take everything?**

 **[9:32:51AM] Fistyouhard: Answer bitch, I'm wasting time and money here.**

 **[9:33:24AM] Pinksex69: Yes it was me.**

"Oh my god. Why are you answering Light?" – "I don't have a choice Lebreau, they can see the conversations." Lightning gave her friend a faint smiled before waiting for the rest of the conversation, her eyes locked on the screen angrily.

 **[9:34:10AM] Fistyouhard: So you're really dirty huh?**

 **[9:34:15AM] Pinksex69: I am.**

 **[9:34:35AM] Pinksex69: You saw the video at the bar?**

 **[9:34:57AM] Fistyouhard: Of course I saw it. Best porn of my life**

 **[9:35:15AM] Pinksex69: I can imagine.**

 **[9:36:11AM] Fistyouhard: Don't be mean or I'll make you behave too**

"These people are fucking crazy. And they shove it right in your face." Lightning looked at Lebreau again and shrugged in defeat, somewhat being used to this kind of talking. " _I'll make you behave too_ , what a fucker."

"Trust me, I've had way worse than that."

 **[9:36:32AM] Pinksex69: How are you planning to do that? ;)**

 **[9:37:16AM] Fistyouhard: Well, if I heard right, I'm allowed to see you right now**

 **[9:37:44AM] Fistyouhard: So I want to see you slide fingers in your wet dirty pussy you slut**

 **[9:37:47AM] Pinksex69: Actually it's at 9PM that the videos are starting, not 9AM**

 **[9:37:59AM] Fistyouhard: With handcuffs.**

"So classy." The pink-haired girl chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "You have to do that every day?"

"Ten hours a week, so whenever I can I go on the website." Lebreau nodded in contempt, looking at the entire conversation again and clenched her fist in anger.

"I hate when people are talking to you like that." – "You don't have to watch babe, if you don't want too." – "It's fine. Fuck."

 **[9:38:22AM]Pinksex69: You liked the handcuffs? ;)**

 **[9:38:33AM] Fistyouhard: Of course I did.**

 **[9:39:32AM] Fistyouhard: It's a good material for bad girls**

 **[9:39:48AM] Fistyouhard: So it's perfect for you**

 **[9:39:50AM] Pinksex69: I could not agree more. And I'm a very bad girl as you know ;)**

 **[9:40:01AM] Fistyouhard: Yeah, I saw that**

 **[9:40:37AM] Fistyouhard: It was my first time at the bar and I already know who my favorite slut is ;)**

 **[9:41:11AM] Pinksex69: I sure hope you're talking about me, because I hope i get to meet you soon ;)**

 **[9:41:32AM] Fistyouhard: You will, don't worry ;)**

 **[9:41:40AM] Fistyouhard: And I'll make you behave too**

 **[9:43:11AM] Pinksex69: I like where this is going**

 **[9:44:53AM] Fistyouhard: Of course you like it**

 **[9:45:41AM] Fistyouhard: And you'll like it even more when we'll meet ;)**

 **[9:46:25AM] Pinksex69: You already know what you're going to do, don't you? ;)**

 **[9:50:45AM] Fistyouhard: Let's say that the video gave me a few ideas ;)**

Lightning face twitched as she was reading the last line, her fingers staying still above the keyboard as the video played back inside her mind, Lebreau ducking her head severely. "I could hear. I couldn't see, but I could hear." The pink-haired girl felt her hand being taken and softly squeezed before she focused her attention back on the screen with a heavy frown.

 **[9:51:07AM] Pinksex69: Hmmm ;)**

 **[9:53:06AM] Fistyouhard: When can I do these things to you?**

 **[9:54:21AM] Pinksex69: I'm at the bar tonight actually**

 **[9:54:24AM] Pinksex69: It's beach night.**

 **[9:54:40AM] Fistyouhard: You mean bitch night, right? ;)**

 **[9:54:46AM] Pinksex69: Exactly ;)**

 **[9:55:34AM] Fistyouhard: I'll be there then ;) Hope you won't be too occupied ;)**

 **[9:55:57AM] Pinksex69: You'll have to be there early then, just in case ;) I'm starting at 5PM until 2AM ;)**

 **[9:56:34AM] Fistyouhard: I'll see you later then, slut ;).**

"Alright I'm done, I can't take it anymore." Lightning quickly went back off line and pushed the computer away, hopping it would magically make everything disappear. The pink-haired girl sighed heavily and grabbed a cigarette from her packet, placing it between her slightly bruised lips in a hurry. She lighted it quickly and let the smoke coming out of her mouth before Lebreau gasped in surprise, sound making the pinky flinch. "What, what?"

"Your arm Light." – "Yeah. The… handcuffs." Lebreau buried her face in her hands while Lightning was taking angry drags from her cigarette, counting the long hours she would spend at the bar if no one was ordering her.

######

"I'll take a bottle of Champagne please." The man nodded in direction of Lightning and looked at her with a raised eyebrow before going back behind the counter while she was hiding herself however she could under the beach-hat she was supposed to wear during the night, her pink hair attached and placed under it.

"There you go Miss." –" Thank you." Lightning watched the bottle being opened and her glass being poured before grabbing her glass between her fingertips to take a small sip from it. She was sitting in a bar far away from the bar being located in east Harlem, while this one was in the Financial District, directly at the opposite from it. _At least no one will bother me._

The girl took another long sip from her drink and buried her face in both her hands in despair, counting the number of minutes and seconds left before the dreadful themed night she would probably spend inside the Golden Room since two people had already warned her about the way they would "fuck her deep and hard while attached to the ceiling". _105 minutes and 34, 33, 32, 31…_ she suddenly stopped counting when she felt someone looking at her from above and slowly lifted her head up to look at the person. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi. I'm surprised to see ya here." Lightning shrugged and grabbed her glass from the table again, also surprised and kind of disappointed to see someone she _knew_ in here. "I won't bother ya more."

"No please, you can sit down if you want. Do you want some?" Fang slightly opened her mouth and looked at the bottle of Champagne confused before giving the girl a quick nod. "I'll go ask for another glass, wait a sec."

Lightning stood up from the booth quickly and went towards the counter with a heavy paste, asking the waiter for the glass and quickly coming back towards the table. She placed it down and grabbed the bottle between her fingertips, elegantly pouring the glass to hand it to the woman and sat down again next to her.

"This is far away from everythin', how come?" –" Hm, needed to be away from the bar for a moment." Fang nodded silently, drinking from her glass quietly before gasping in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I work nearby actually. I come here when my head is filled with enough dope." The pink-haired girl chuckled as she brought the glass closer to her lips, looking at her surroundings carefully and looking at the different people seated in the bar. She glanced up and rolled up her eyes before taking her hat off her head, her hair falling back on her shoulder the next second.

"Alright then." The two women exchanged an uncomfortable eye contact before Lightning opened her mouth to talk, quickly shutting it back.

"What is it?" – "Nothing, don't worry." – "Lemme guess, ya are fine?" the pink-haired girl turned her head to the right to stare at the woman with a slight frown and sighed heavily.

"Always!" Lightning gave her charming smile to the woman and looked straight ahead the next second, her gaze fixing itself upon the wall in front of her while Fang was releasing a deep sigh. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I don't think so, no. This place is creepin' me out." – "I understand. I wish I could do the same." Fang slightly opened her mouth and raised an eyebrow severely as she locked eyes again with the pink-haired girl. "I can't quit. I thought you knew."

"I didn't. Ya can't?" – "Nope. I'll already be long gone otherwise." – "Even if ya move?" – "No, I can't do anything. I'm stuck in this stupid city, working for this fucking asshole for god knows how long." Lightning made a fake smile at the girl to express her resent towards everything and quickly snatched her drink from the table to gulp it, filling it again with the sparkly alcohol the next second.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea…" – "Yeah, the USA sells it pretty well. _Free country_ , my ass." Lightning shook her head in contempt, a muscle in her jaw twitching in anger at her own words. "Anyway."

Fang bit her lip, feeling more uncomfortable as the minutes; even seconds were passing by in front of her nose and watched the girl taking her glass to shove it inside her throat again. Lightning gasped in pleasure and made a faint smile that quickly faded away as she saw the time on the wall. _63 minutes. And I need to drive for 30 minutes. I need to move._

"I'm sorry Fang, I have to go to my fantastic job. I'll see you around." – "Alright. Be careful." – "No promises." Lightning grabbed her hat back from the table and placed three green bills on the table since she actually had no idea how much the bottle was costing before heading towards the exit of the bar with a heavy paste. She glanced at the woman one more time and gave her a quick but true smile, leaving the establishment the next second to face her terrible afternoon.

She arrived at the bar a 4:54PM and was currently changing in the dressing room, taking her entire clothes off to wear only a flowery bikini, placing her hat back on top of her head the next second. She grabbed the doorknob to leave the room and found herself face to face with her boss who raised an eyebrow at her sight before winking at her. "Sir."

She moved away quickly and smiled at Lebreau before grabbing a tray from the counter and looked at all the people in the room wearing hats, sunglasses and bathing suits while sand had been spread on the ground to make it " _real_ ". She quickly shook her head and looked at all the people more carefully, noticing that a few were staring at her with smirks on their faces, some grabbing their iPad's directly as she was locking eyes with them and felt someone coming from behind her. "We talked earlier. I reserved you at 5PM. You still have 2 minutes before getting your pussy destroyed." Lightning winked at the man and made her way back towards the counter to place the tray she wouldn't need back.

"He requested you for 45 minutes…" – "Of course he has." Lightning sighed heavily and directed herself towards the room of horrors, pushing the door with the palm of her hand gently to close it back behind her. She turned back around as the man arrived, devouring her with his piercing eyes before he grabbed her by the hair to pull them down. "Like it rough don't you?"

"Like you can't fucking imagine. And what you're about to see will prove it to you." The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked at the man unbuttoning his own pants to make them fall on the ground, his boxer's quickly following it before she opened wide eyes at the size. "Ten inches. You ready?"

"Like you can't imagine." Lightning winked and bit her lip in fake arousal before being turned around and crashed on the bed next to her, her eyes closing in pain as the enormous thing entered her body and wondered how she would ever last more than 5 minutes with this particular man.

After the forty-five minutes, Lightning made her way back slowly towards the bar, a hand placed on the wall to help her moving however she could. She breathed in and out slowly and shook her head as she reached the bar, watching Lebreau giving her a smile of agony. "What?"

"Someone else…Forty-five minutes." The pink-haired girl nodded in pain and made her way back inside the room the next second. She did the exact same way 5 times in a row, spending more than 3 hours in this very room being sexually harassed, slapped, fucked, forced to swallow over and over again without ever seeing the end of it.

It was now 9PM and the girl could barely walk towards her customers to serve them since her entire body was making her suffer from head to toe. Sure, she had won more than 10000$, but wished she had won 0 since her vagina would probably need an intense surgery to fix it back. _Oh my god, oh my god. I can't walk. I can't it hurts to much._ Lightning stopped walking for a few seconds and closed her eyes in pain before opening them again to look at Lebreau with zero expression on her face. _Please don't tell me someone wants it again…_

She walked towards the counter and gave Lebreau a faint smile before feeling her phone buzzing inside her pocket three times in a row. _"Table 16, Sex." – "You better spend the night there this time." – "Or I'll show you how your pussy will really be destroyed when I fuck you with multiple toys."_ Lightning cleared her throat but was somewhat glad as she quickly understood that it was no one else but Fang who had requested her and slowly made her way back inside the dressing room.

She opened her locker and looked at a box inside of, carefully grabbing it between her fingertips to look at the entitled on it. _"Little gift of our performance. Hope you'll like it the second time like I did ;)"_ Lightning took a deep and long breath before taking her bikini off slowly; looking at her bruised thighs in pain and placed her regular clothes back on.

She walked out of the room again and carefully made her way back towards the woman in the bar, avoiding the other customers like the plague but was still touched, grabbed and talked to by everyone who was recognizing her. "Oh Claire the whore who wants it all. I'm sure you were punished real nice tonight uh? Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah, especially when they came inside my throat." The pinky winked at the man as his eyes began to shine but left his sight to join Fang at the door with a charming smile, gasping in relief as she was out on the street.

She took another deep breath and followed the woman towards the car again, looking left and right before making her way to the passenger door. She opened it and suddenly froze as she realized she had no idea how she was supposed to sit down and grabbed the top of the car with her hands to slowly reach the seat. "Are ya okay?"

"God no. But it's alright." – "What's happenin' to ya?" – "You really don't want to know what happened to me." Lightning winced as her butt finally reached the seat before sighing loudly in relief under Fang's concerned look. "Trust me, you really don't…"

"What ya've been rapped?" Lightning slightly opened her mouth, wondering if the woman had realized what she had said until she saw her shaking her head in contempt. "I'm so sorry I'm a fuckin' idiot."

"It's alright." – "Not it's not! Fuck, fuck." The pink-haired girl closed her mouth and eyes while the Maserati was speeding though Harlem to reach the Upper East Side again. As the car stopped, Lightning opened the passenger door and got out of it with all her courage before feeling a hand grabbing her under the arm to lift her up more easily, giving a thankful smile at the woman for helping her again.

"Thanks a lot. But don't worry I can walk." _I wish I could._ "I thought you wouldn't come anymore, what made you change your mind?" the tanned woman turned around as she opened the front door and looked at the pinky with a small smile before pushing the door with the palm of her hand to let her in, watching her behavior closely.

"When I saw ya earlier, I knew ya would spend a terrible day because of…the video." Lightning nodded in pain as she walked inside the elevator, looking at the numbers changing above the automatic doors with a faint smile and got out of it within the next minute. "So yeah, I thought I'd stop by."

"I'm sorry. You're coming back because of me." – "Yes, because I owe it to ya. I rapped ya too, Claire." The pink-haired girl shook her head as she entered the apartment and was about to talk when she heard a distinct voice coming from the living room, her eyes growing wider by the second. "Shit it's my sister."

"Is your sister named Vanille?" – "Yes, why? How do ya know?" – "She's dating my sister." Lightning turned around sharply and looked at the two girls standing still behind her, watching them both with curiosity.

"Light? What are you doing here?" – "I met Fang a week ago too, in a bar near her work." The pink-haired girl smiled from ear to ear at her sister's sight, quickly receiving her inside her arms. She closed her eyes in pain at the rough contact before Serah turned her attention to Fang while Vanille was approaching their position.

"It's nice to see you Lightning!" – "You too Vanille." – "Fang this is Serah. I told you about her a lot and you told me it was okay to stop by tonight!" The tanned woman slightly opened her mouth and looked at the three people in her house with a raised eyebrow trying very hard to process every information she had received.

"Right, I…forgot." Lightning bit her lip in anxiety before locking eyes with her sister and giving her a wide smile, hopping she didn't look to weird before feeling her sister's stare on her neck. She slightly opened her mouth to let a flick of air leaving it and turned her head to hide the monstrous hickey she had on her neck. "Uh…so what can I do for ya?"

"I can leave if you want Fang since you had plans with your sister?" the pink-haired girl looked respectively at Serah and Vanille before her gaze finally fixed upon Fang who seemed to have no idea how to talk or act anymore, the woman looking at Lightning with a blank face. "Fang?"

"Hm? Oh no please stay, make yourself comfortable…Lightnin'." The girl made a quick smile and turned back around to face her sister and began to slowly move towards the living room with all her strength, trying to forget about the overwhelming pain she was feeling in her entire legs and bottom. She looked at the couch with a raised eyebrow before feeling a hand taping on her shoulder.

"You could've warned me you were dating Vanille's sister!" Lightning wanted to laugh loudly at the word _dating_ but kept a cool head and simply looked at her sister with a faint smile.

"I didn't know she was Vanille's sister, I would've told you otherwise Serah!" – "I hope so!" the two pink-haired girls looked at each other intensively while Fang and Vanille were having an intense conversation about the two girls standing in her living room. "It didn't occur to you that when I was talking about Serah having pink hair, that Lightning was her sister?"

"No it didn't, I'm workin' a lot Serah ya know it, I don't always have time to analyze everythin', yeah?" the redheaded began to pout in the middle of the kitchen with her arms crossed on her shoulder and stuck her tongue out, action making her older sister laugh heartily. "C'mon, let's go meet Serah."

"I thought you weren't dating people!" – "Will you let this go Serah? It's an exception okay? No stop annoying me." Serah frowned heavily before turning around as footsteps were heard. She smiled cheerfully at Vanille and Fang while Lightning was placing her hands on her hips, feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket the next second. She frowned and grabbed the phone between her fingertips before looking at the text.

" _Light, the video is playing again…"_ the pink-haired girl closed her eyes and turned her head to the side in pain while Fang was chatting cheerfully with her younger sister. Lightning forced a smile as the tanned woman looked at her with a small smile, her phone buzzing again in her pocket.

" _I figured that you had so much work tonight that passing the video for the people who had missed it would make them hard. Apply lotion of your fucking ass and be ready for tomorrow, slut."_ Lightning bit her lip in anguish slowly turning into a terror as her hands began to shake vigorously. She stopped breathing for a few seconds and closed her eyes to calm herself down and simply excused herself to go to the bathroom in a hurry.

She closed the door behind her and gasped in a mix of physical and mental pain, still unable to understand what she could've possibly done to deserve any of this again. _I can't, I can't. I just want to end it all._ But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't possibly leave her sister alone, selfishness not being her middle name at all.

After a few more seconds in the bathroom, Lightning finally came out of it with her usual smile and nodded in direction of Fang before looking at her sister. "I invited the girls to eat here and counted ya, are ya in?"

"I don't want to bother you Fang, really." – "Please, it's alright." – "Let me help you, then." Fang raised an eyebrow and nodded in direction of the pinky before they both made their way towards the kitchen, leaving their younger sister's in the living room. Lightning looked at the sink and turned the water on in order to wash her hand even if the need to wash her _entire_ body was devouring her, igniting her like a burning fire.

"Did ya know Vanille was my sister?" – "What? No, you don't look alike at all, I don't know how I could've figured it out." Fang nodded with a light frown on her forehead while Lightning was drying her hands with a towel.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do know?" Lightning looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow and came closer to her with a slight air of contempt written on her lips.

"Now, we're going to act just as if we were dating. Serah can't know what I'm doing, so please act with me." Fang looked at her sister and Serah standing in living room giggling like teenagers and focused her attention back on the older pinky with a quick sigh.

"Alright, this is goin' to be fun…"


	6. And action!

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! A warning, the ending is S &M. If you're not comfortable with it just skip the part :)**

* * *

" _Uh…" Lightning was standing in the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest, looking at Fang with an embarrassed smile since she had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to act like a couple. "Serah thinks I'm really a waitress at the Amazon. The bar. But that's all."_

" _Alright. I'm a CEO in a company. It belonged to my father, he passed away a few years ago." Lightning looked at Fang with a broken smile, trying to find the right words to express her pain but simply ducked her head instead, trying to think of other topics that might've been approached._

" _What about, I don't know…ex-girlfriends?" Fang chuckled and started to explain she dated a girl named Sandra for 3 years in Australia, but that she had been single for more than 8 months now. "Alright. I had one too, a long, long time ago. Kate."_

" _So ya really are gay…" – "Yep." Lightning shrugged and grabbed her mug from the counter before sitting down on a stool while Fang was staying still, leaning on the kitchen wall. "Uh… Favorite alcohol?"_

" _Scotch, two ice." – "White Wine, Petit Chablis." Fang opened wide eyes and nodded as she went towards the counter to sit down in front of the girl. "Studies?"_

" _Business and Economics. You?" – "I stayed two years in Yale; I had to leave when my parents died to pay for Serah's studies reason why I got this…job. I had a scholarship, so the debts weren't huge." Lightning smiled at the woman while her face was being distorted by sadness. Fang took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow, trying to think of another thing to ask. "I have a pet too. A cat called Iron-Man."_

" _Really?" – "Yep. They will probably think you came to my place so…" Lightning grabbed her phone slowly and quickly went on her photobook to search a picture from her cat to show it to the woman. She smiled as she found one and placed the phone on the table to show it to Fang, the woman grabbing the phone carefully._

" _Tortoiseshell? He's cute. And I love the name." Lightning smiled as she grabbed the phone back and locked it again before intertwining her fingers in front of her face, looking at them with a frown._

" _What else… I love apples, the movie Fight Club, TV shows like The Big Bang Theory and Modern Family…" – "Really? That's cool. I watch How to get away with murder and House of Cards, favorite movie… Little Miss Sunshine." Lightning smiled, somehow confused about the girls sentimental tastes after such an encounter._

" _There's something else. How many times did we see each other? I know you have nothing to do with it but Serah saw the fucking hickey last time. It faded away now, but still." Fang placed her fist under her chin and screwed up her eyes as she began to deeply think about the question._

" _We've met 13 days ago. So I'm guessin', 6 dates, 4 coffees and 3 sleepovers?" – "Sounds good. I think, I'm not really sure anymore…Anyway, do you play any instruments?" – "The drums, they're in the office. Ya?" – "The piano, but I haven't played in a long time now." Lightning gave Fang a small smile before sighing in despair. This was getting nowhere and she wasn't sure their sister's would actually buy their fake relationship._

" _Alright… Touching and kissing. We'll have to act…natural." Fang took a deep breath and slowly stood up from her chair to come closer to Lightning who was standing up too, the two women staying face to face for a few seconds. The pinky nibbled on her lip and let the tanned woman pressing her lips against her own gently before pulling back. "That should work. Are you a video gamer? With the figurines and everything."_

" _Ha, no. I was readin' a lot of comic books before. What about ya?" – "Love games, I have an XBOX at home. Comic books too." Fang smiled at the girl before locking eyes with her, finding the girl actually more charming than she would have thought, but always knew Lightning had something special in her._

" _And Lightnin' is your real name?" – "Yeah. Claire is just my…stage name. Oh and I wear glasses to read." Fang slightly opened her mouth, having a hard time picturing the girl with glasses and raised an eyebrow as the girl moved towards the living room to search inside her bag, turning back around with the glasses placed on her nose. "See?"_

" _It changes your entire face it's crazy." – "In what way?" – "I don't know… Ya look innocent ya know?" Lightning chuckled and kept the glasses on her nose as she made her way back inside the kitchen, thinking it would probably make the rest of the conversation easier and wasn't disappointed as Fang placed a hand on her shoulder before asking her if she wanted anything to drink._

" _A glass of water is fine, thanks Fang." – "No problem! Alright let's see… Hottest actress or singer?" – "Demi Lovato without a doubt." The tanned woman laughed heartily as she placed the glass of water down on the table while Lightning was smiling bright. "What about you?"_

" _Hm, Kristen Stewart." – "I see your point, she is hot." – "I know, I'm always right. That's another thing ya should know 'bout me." Lightning rolled up her head in laughter before grabbing her glass from the table and locked eyes with the woman, surprised about the turn of events._

 _######_

Lightning was waiting with Fang in front of a Restaurant in the Fifth Avenue, far away from the bar. They were looking at each other in a slight discomfort since the previous night had been spend at cleaning the pink-haired girl's wrist bleeding due to the handcuffs being tighten to the maximum by a S&M. She had tried to hide the marks however she could with make-up, not really wanting to make her sister or Vanille believe that Fang was a psycho control freak, deciding to wear a white shirt for their double date in order to cover them up a little bit more.

"What time are they arrivin'?" – "Uh, 5 five minutes ago, but Serah is always so slow it's a drag." Fang chuckled as she took the cigarette of her lips to throw it further away on the pavement, glancing from time to time at Lightning's figure, the girl desperately trying not to move her bottom too much.

"Are ya okay?" – "Yeah. The end of the week was…calmer than usual, and you're always here to save me so…" Lightning gave Fang a thankful smile since the woman was coming every night at the same time, 9PM sharp to take her home for the past week, bringing back the same amount of money while they were only talking about trivial things. _She's the only reason I'm glad to go to work._

"Ha, there they are." Lightning focused her attention to the left and watched the two girls coming cheerfully their way. Vanille and Serah had been dating for more than 2 weeks now and were going like a charm while Lightning and Fang had been fake dating for only 5 days, but were managing to keep everything cool and undetected. "Girls."

"Hey Fang! Light, why are you ignoring your sister's texts?" Lightning raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister confused before grabbing her phone to look at any missed texts and couldn't find anything on it. "That's weird. Wait." The older sister slightly frowned, trying to think of any logical reasons for the lack of texts she had indeed received during the week but sighed in relief as her phone buzzed. "I never send it…"

"I'm not really surprised! Anyhow, let's go?" the two younger girls nodded cheerfully before entering the Restaurant they had chosen, closely followed by Fang and Lightning holding hands. The older pinky looked at their fingers intertwining and cleared her throat in discomfort at their sight, not being used to this kind of contact at all but kept them together.

She sat down next to Fang and face to face with her sister who was smiling bright at their sight, Lightning giving her a quick wink before feeling a hand on her thigh without reacting at all since surprise was the worst thing to do, being at her job or simply here, acting like a normal person. "How's work Light?"

"Good, good." – "Have you ever been there Fang?" the tanned woman looked at Serah and shook her head, explaining she didn't wanted to be served by the person she was dating. Lightning quickly smiled as Fang finished her sentence and looked at her with a smile. "I understand, I wouldn't want that either."

"Light!" Lightning flinched roughly and sharply turned around to watch Lebreau coming their way, a sigh of relief leaving her mouth as she stood up from the chair to greet her friend. "What are you doing here? Oh my god it's the rich woman! What the hell?"

"Serah thinks I'm dating her so act like you knew okay? Her name is Fang, so call her like this when you say hello." Lebreau slightly opened her mouth and nodded before following Lightning back to the table, looking at everyone extremely carefully.

"Hey Serah! You must be Fang? Light told me a lot about you. And you must be Vanille, that right?" – "Yep!" Lightning watched Lebreau giving each woman a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to her again with a sly grin on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" – "Lunch with Abby!" – "Oh so cute!" – "Yeah well you too!" Lightning laughed before locking eyes with Fang, the two women exchanging a quick kiss. "Alright! I'll see you at 5 Light?"

"Exactly." Lebreau winked at the pinky before she waved at the other persons sitting at the table, quickly disappearing to go back to her seat. Lightning chuckled discreetly, glad to know things between her and Abby were still going well since Lebreau deserved someone nice in her life to help her getting through some rough moments of her life. "So, how's everything going?"

"Great! We got an A+ at our oral presentation!" – "That's awesome girls, I'm happy for you." Serah smiled from ear to ear before looking at Lightning and Fang respectively one after another with a small smile on her lips.

"How did you two meet exactly?" Lightning placed her glass of white wine back on the table and looked at Fang with a small smile, wondering who was going to make up a story since they had completely forgotten about it before she fixed her gaze upon Serah again.

"Well I've been going to the coffee place near her work for a little while now, I like the atmosphere and everything. One time I saw her sitting alone at a booth and I thought she was cute but I didn't do anything at all and simply sat down at the counter to grab a coffee. As the days were passing by, I kept going there at the same time and I was always seeing her there." – "And you asked her out?" Lightning chuckled at the lack of imagination her sister could possibly have and shook her head in amusement before continuing her tale.

"No not all. One day she wasn't there at exactly 2 PM so I was feeling kinda disgusted because I was thinking she was too busy or had found another bar and when I was about to leave, one of the waitresses told me to wait a few more minutes because she was running late, but that she would be there anyway, apologizing for the lateness. She arrived like 5 minutes later with a smile on her face since I had waited for her and we began to talk." Serah and Vanille both made a loud "aaaaw" while Lightning was smiling in Fang's direction, the brunette returning the smile cheerfully. _Imagine their faces if we were telling them we met because she wanted to pay for sex and ended up with me? Ha-ha-ha that would be gold._

"It's like the cutest story I've ever heard." Lightning chuckled as she locked eyes with her sister and bit her lip in amusement but also shame since she had to lie to her sister all the time for the past three years, and hated it more than anything else in the world. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Serah. And you too." Lightning winked at her sister before grabbing Fang's hand under the table, ready to order their lunch before she would go to the bar for the Pole-Dancing night organized for the party of the week, a new theme appearing ever week. _Pole-Dancing night, this is ridiculous. We've done it last year it was a drag._

"How's Iron-Man?" – "Great! Annoying in the morning but still a sweetie." – "Did you see him Fang?" the tanned woman nodded, explaining he was reluctant at first but was now used to her smell and was approaching her a little bit more. "Yeah he's a wuss!"

"Hey, don't talk like that about Iron Man!" Serah and Vanille giggled on their chairs while Lightning was smiling cheerfully at their sight. "He's the best cat ever and you know it."

"The Farron family is the best anyway." The two pink-haired girl winked at each other before everyone ordered their meal for the lunch, Lightning ordering her favorite meal being a steak with French Fries while Fang was taking the chicken with rice, the two women exchanging a soft smile.

######

After lunch, Lightning was standing still in front of the checkout, paying for the bill while Fang was protesting behind her. "I can pay ya know? Just let me do it."

"No, out of options. I've made you waste enough money Fang." The tanned woman only frowned and crossed her arms on her chest as Lightning turned around, the pinky giving her a quick wink before leaving the establishment to join Serah and Vanille talking about their homework's. "Alright, it's what…3PM. I have to be at the bar in 2 hours." Lightning scratched her forehead, already thinking about the night she would spend, dancing around a stupid metal pole for hours only to get the man in the room hard and the woman wet. "So yeah, I have to go home first… Do you want to come with me Fang?"

The tanned woman slightly opened her mouth, unsure of what she was supposed to answer but saw the insistent look Lightning was giving her and nodded with a faint smile. "Alright, but I don't want to bother ya, Lightnin'…"

"Please it's alright." Lightning smiled, wondering what her plan actually was but trusted Fang well enough to finally show her secret hideout. _We've met three week ago, it's time to show her. And we haven't fucked in more than two weeks… Yeah, I want to show her my flat._ "Let's go then! Serah, I'll see you soon. Vanille, a pleasure as always." The older Farron gave a quick kiss to both girls before budging towards the black Maserati with Fang right behind her. _God this is stressing me out._

As the two women were back inside the car, Lightning gave Fang a quick smile as the engine started and began to indicate where she needed to turn left and right, finally stopping in front of the building a few minutes later. "Alright we're here."

"Lightnin', I can go home. This is your place, I don't want to intrude." – "Come on it's fine." The pinky gave the girl a quick smile before going out of the car, waiting for her to do the same in order to follow her. She opened the front door of the building, holding the door to the woman before walking the two flights of stair and landing in front of her door, the keys quickly unlocking it.

Fang took a deep breath as the door opened and entered the flat slowly. The first thing surprising her was the wonderful smell inside the flat, a mix of cinnamon and cherries overwhelming her nose. The second thing was how clean the place was as she began to walk down the hallway, looking left and right as doors were appearing on her sides until she reached the living room, a single laptop being placed on the glass table, a TV and couch and huge library on the other side. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Sure, thank ya." Lightning nodded and went towards the kitchen to grab a clean mug from the dishwasher and quickly placed it under her machine, waiting for the water to be warm enough before pressing on the button while Fang was standing still in the middle of the living.

"You can sit down wherever you want, Fang." The tanned woman nodded and simply went towards the table to sit down, looking at her surroundings carefully, still amazed by the fact that this girl was looking more normal than anything else in the world. Her apartment was perfect, clean and simple, a few pictures hanging on the wall while a bouquet of flowers was on the coffee table in front of the TV. "Lebreau gave me these. She thought the place was lacking of flowers."

"It's cute. Say can I ask ya somethin'? Ya and Lebreau… did ya ever…?" – "Have sex? No. She's my best friend but that's it." Lightning smiled at Fang as she placed the two mugs on the table, quickly heading back towards the kitchen to grab the sugars. She placed the box next to the girl and sat down in front of her before her computer made a quick noise. "Fuck."

"What's goin' on?" Lightning lifted her head up and looked at Fang with an embarrassed smile before grabbing the computer to make it slide towards her.

"We have an…online website. I have to spend ten hours a week talking to them or worse." The pinky touched the mousepad and watched the screen starting in front of her eyes and read the first message the person called "Sodo&cie" had sent her. "Look: _Pole night tonight, will you be naked so I can fuck you on stage?_ "

"Are ya serious?" Lightning nodded and turned the computer around to show to the woman she was being extremely serious, though wish she hadn't been. "It's crazy."

" _It's nuts. You all show so much ass it should be called game of butts_!" the pink-haired girl bit her lip in amusement as she was replaying the song in her mind under Fang's confused look. "You don't know the song?"

"Not at all, no." – "And you're reading comic books, I'm fairly disappointed. I'm just answering to this creep and I'll show you." Fang raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl taking the computer back to type quickly on her keyboard, her face getting distorted by anger, disgust and pain from time to time, wondering what the man was actually telling her to cause the girl to lose all colors in her eyes. "Hear this: _My cock is so hard, I can't wait to put it in your dirty fucking mouth."_

"Oh my god…" – "Yeah, well at least that's done. I'm putting on the video to show you, I'll go change at the same time." Lightning quickly typed the video on YouTube and turned the computer around to show it to her guest before standing up from the chair in a hurry, quickly heading towards her bedroom. She stripped from head to toe and grabbed the pink laced panties, quickly attaching her garter on it before grabbing the pink bra from the dresser. She looked at her own reflection for a few seconds, turning around to check her tattoo being distorted by the numbers of hits she had taken and sighed heavily in defeat before grabbing her grey t-shirt and black jeans.

She then made her way towards the bedroom while the music was still playing in the living room and put some make-up on along with some perfume before combing her hair to place them on her left shoulder. She made her way out of the bathroom a few seconds later and watched the girl looking at a second video from the same artist and chuckled as she came closer to her. "So, what do you think?" Fang turned around and gave the woman a smile before focusing her attention back on the screen.

"It's fun!" – "That's it? Come on it's awesome." Lightning winked at the woman before going towards the chair to sit back down.

"Alright, it is." Lightning smiled from ear to ear before looking at the time behind her and sighed heavily as she realized it was already 4:15, and that she needed to leave right away.

"I'm sorry I have to go to work." – "No worries." Fang stood up from the chair and observed Lightning for a few minutes as the girl was grabbing her bag from the ground, scratching the back of her neck right after before going towards the door to leave the place. "I love your apartment by the way."

"Thanks Fang. It's one of the only places I feel safe." The two women smiled at each other before leaving the flat to go back to their respective cars. As the pinky reached her car, she turned around to watch Fang standing in front of hers and gave her a smile before biting her lip in discomfort. _What is wrong with you?_ She quickly stepped inside her car and started the engine on before driving off towards the hell place with a broken smile.

At 5:45PM, Lightning hadn't been requested inside the Golden Room and was only serving people with her usual fake smile, receiving tips and slaps on the ass every time she was turning around while the three poles had been prepared for the upcoming show where three waitresses would have to dance. She slowly made her way towards the counter to grab the beers being ordered by a couple and made the way back towards them with a smile, her ass shaking from left to right at every step. "There you go!" she placed them on the table and waited for the money, surprised to receive 5 packets of cigarette as a tip.

"I know they are expensive here." Lightning chuckled and grabbed the small plastic bag she had received before going back towards the counter again, quickly heading to the dressing room to place the bag in her locker.

As she came out of it, she directly stumbled onto her Boss giving her a quick nod to make her enter his office, a wave a fear rushing inside her body. She closed the door back and watched the man standing near the desk with his hand moving fast and looked at his cock as he turned around. "I'm about to cum, get on your knees and open your mouth."

Lightning nodded and did just as asked, her mouth opening wide while her eyes were closing in pain and felt the toy going inside her mouth in and out for a few seconds before feeling the warm substance rushing down inside her throat. "Swallow." _Oh no._ The pink-haired girl nodded and swallowed with extreme difficulty while the man was sneering above her head. She then lifted her head up and looked at her boss with a charming smile before being lifted up from the ground, quickly pushed away towards the door. "From 9 to 10PM, you're going to do a little show on the pole. You are our new star after all. And you will end up completely naked on stage. Clear?"

"Yes, sir." Lightning bit her lip in anxiety as she grabbed the doorknob to leave the office and automatically went towards the counter again while the urge to throw up was stuck in her throat. She looked at Lebreau with zero smile this time and looked at the pole in disgust. _Why me? Why me…_ she cleared her throat, the taste of her disgusting boss still in her mouth and asked Lebreau for a glass of water, only thing she was allowed to do while working here. She gulped the whole glass as it landed on the counter and gasped in relief before starting to go left and right again, the other waitresses going one after another in the Golden Room. _That's weird…_

At 9PM, Lightning was looking at the pole in disgust and slowly made her way towards it, grabbing the metal firmly in her hand while customers were starting to gather around her. "Our new star will now give you a one hour show, after this we will start a sale. Highest price gets to take her home…and do everything they want." _WHAT?_ the pink-haired girl opened wide eyes at the announcement and listened to the music starting in the speakers, quickly glancing to Lebreau's devastated face.

She sighed heavily and quickly began to dance around the pole, going up and down on it elegantly while her pieces of clothing were coming off, her eyes staring at the people looking at her with arousal and quickly spotted Fang in the distance, watching her ducking her head in pain.

 _A sale? A fucking sale. Like I'm an object. Fucking shit. Fuck._ The girl danced around the pole, every piece of clothes leaving her body in a wave of applause and cheers while her Boss was grinning in her face, the man sitting near the stage with a hand in his own pants. _You fucking son a bitch._

After 50 minutes, Lightning took her panties off to be completely naked in front of the crowd who began to become agitated, already thinking of all the things they would be able to do to her since the Boss had been very specific. _Everything you want._ She continued to dance while the other waitresses were looking at her with a broken smile on their lips, Lebreau focusing her attention on everything but her and Fang rubbing her hands with her head still ducking to stare at the ground.

"Alright, let's start the sale. First price, 5000$." – "5500$!" – 7000$." Lightning was looking at all the people placing actions on her, Fang trying her best to add 500$ every time. As the price reached 15000$, the pink-haired girl was starting to lose hope on who would actually get her since Fang had been wasting enough money only to keep her safe. _Stop Fang, please stop betting. Please._

"17000$." Lightning closed her eyes as she recognized Fang's accent reaching her ears and nibbled on her lip in despair.

"25000$." – "27000$." – "100.000$." the pink-haired girl opened wide eyes while the people in the room were gasping in surprise, trying to spot the person who had asked her for such a high price. She quickly found the person responsible; a tall and blond man winking at her with a horrible grin on his lips while Fang was shaking her head roughly from left to right. _It's alright Fang._

"100.000$ for the blond man! You can go with her right now." Lightning bit her lip in fear and stepped off the stage naked, quickly grabbing her clothes back from the ground to put them on in front of everyone. _This is even worse than the video. When will this ever stop…?_

She was roughly grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the place, avoiding eye-contact with everyone before reaching a black SUV in which she quickly got inside before putting the seatbelt on. "I'm Snow. I only want you for two hours, not more. After that just take your money and scram, got it?"

"Of course." Lightning winked at the man and placed both her hands between her legs to arouse the man even more, listening to a grunt of pleasure coming from his throat.

They stopped in front of a big house a few minutes later, glad to see they were in the Upper West Side and was quickly shoved out of the car, her wrist being grabbed again by the man's strong hand, the both of them going towards the front door. The minute they were inside, the man told Lightning to go at the end of the hallway and to go inside the last room while he was getting ready.

The pink-haired girl nodded with a flirting smile and slowly made her way towards the door, looking at the inside of the house carefully before grabbing the doorknob to open the door. She slightly opened her mouth as she entered it, looking at the sex swing, different objects, bed, and what was clearly looking like a S&M device. She stopped breathing for a few seconds and placed her bag on the floor before feeling the man standing behind her. "Take all your clothes off and get on your knees."

Lightning nodded and stripped slowly in front of the man before landing on her knees. She quickly received a blindfold on her eyes, her hearing now being the only thing helping her but couldn't quite detect what the man was doing. "This will hurt." The pink-haired girl chuckled but suddenly stopped as she felt a leather whip crashing on her back with more strength she thought was possible. "A lot."

She gasped in agony as the whip crashed on her back again, her eyes filling themselves with tears and was starting to wonder if she would pass out from the pain. She was then grabbed by the hair to be lifted up from the ground and landed on her back on the sex swing quickly before the man began to roughly penetrate her. She opened her mouth and let moans coming out of it while she was being roughly drilled and felt a lubricant landing between her butt, a metal object quickly going inside of her while the man was still fucking her with all his strength. "DP is so fun."

"Ye—yeah. I love—it." Lightning was trying her best to forget about the pain she was feeling, listening to a few drops of her own blood falling on the ground every ten seconds. _Only an hour left. Just an hour. An hour._

After 45 more minutes, Lightning was back on the ground with a leach around her neck, the man controlling her on her knees with it before she was pushed away roughly, a fountain landing on her entire face. She let him drying himself out and was roughly turned around again. "Put your hands on the ground."

Lightning nodded and got on them, receiving two rough slaps on her ass with an object before the man was inside of her again for his final assault. "Oh yeah. Put your clothes back on now. I'm getting you the money." The pinky nodded as she felt the blindfold leaving her eyes and the leach leaving her neck and looked at her wrists and ankles being attached together on the ground while white deposits were dripping on the ground. _Oh my god…oh my god._ She quickly took them off with the key standing next to her and put her clothes back on, receiving a tissue to clean her face back with a bag filled with cash. "Get the fuck out of here now."

"Of course." The pink-haired girl quickly snatched her bag from the ground while cleaning her face with the tissue and was out of the house the next minute. She closed her eyes in pain and quickly waved to a taxi to give him the address, watching the car circling around the park before stopping in front of the building. She paid him quickly and walked in front of the door with difficulty while tears were rolling down on her face as her finger pushed on the button.

"Yes?" – "F—Fang? It's me—I didn't know—." – "Come upstairs." The door buzzed, allowing the girl to open it quickly and rushed towards the elevator. She let loud sobs leaving her mouth as she was waiting inside of it, waiting to finally be somewhere safe with someone she actually trusted and was glad to hear the bell indicating she was on the last floor. She painfully made her way out and watched Fang's face being immediately distorted by rage. "Fuckin' shit."

The pink-haired girl sniffed loudly and entered the apartment, wincing as Fang placed a hand on her back to reassure her. "Can I—take a shower? Pl—please?"

"Of course Lightnin'. I'll wait for ya here." Lightning nodded while brushing the tears away from her face and went slowly towards the bathroom. She looked at her own reflection for a few seconds, watching the cum in her hair and began to cry loudly in the room, her entire body falling on the ground in exhaustion, the door quickly opening behind her. "Lightnin'!"

Fang rushed towards the girl and grabbed her in her arms, slowly undressing her to help her to take a shower. She opened wide eyes as the t-shirt came off, watching the back with agony as four long wounds were appearing in red and took the bra off carefully while Lightning was still crying on her floor, her face buried in her hands in shame. "Shit, shit, shit." As Lightning was finally naked, Fang placed her under the shower and took some of her own clothes off in order to wash her carefully, her own eyes filling themselves in tears at the sight of the girl's body, watching the word BITCH appearing in red on both her buttocks. "Fuck. Fucker."

"I'm—sorry. I didn't—know where—to go." – "It's alright. Ya were right to come here. I'm so sorry, I couldn't-." – "I understand—Fang."

Fang bit her lip in pain and felt the girl turning around to face her, quickly grabbing her in her arms to let the girl cry some more, safe and sound inside her apartment.


	7. Waiting for you

**I think it's been like a year now? I was busy, to be honest. Getting back into it!**

* * *

" _You're useless for tonight. Just go on-line and don't lose the money or you will wish to be dead. Also, prepare a playlist for tomorrow night. It better be good."_ Lightning looked at the text message with a loud sigh of relief, glad to have one day off away from this place to recover from the painful night she had spent with the creep.

She placed the phone back on the nightstand, bringing the blanket closer to her neck while her eyes were hurting her terribly. After Fang had made her shower, she disinfected her back _again_ and took care of her for more than 2 hours, giving her food and beverages while remaining in a complete silence, her sobs being the only thing filling the room.

She sniffed in the bed as a tear left her eye, her back burning again as she tried to gently move in order not to wake Fang up.

"Ya okay?" Lightning smiled and turned around in the bed to look inside the woman's perfect green eyes and nodded painfully, feeling a hand brushing the small tear away from her face.

"Thank you Fang. Thank you so much, for everything…again." Fang smiled at the girl, leaving her hand on the soft cheek before sitting down to stretch loudly. "I'm not working today, I'm going to leave you alone."

"No, ya're stayin' here alright? No way, I'm not lettin' ya leave like this." Lightning frowned as she sat down next to the woman, her mouth slightly opening in pain as she tried to stretch too, quickly stopping her every movement. _No, no. I can't._

They both stood up from the bed, one more slowly than the other and made their way towards the kitchen, Lightning quickly sitting down on the couch. She brought her legs closer to her body to almost look like a fetus and looked at Fang preparing their breakfast with a smile. _She's one of the best people I know._

"So ya are not workin'?"

"No, I would be _useless._ But I still need to go online and create a playlist for the bar." Fang shook her head vigorously in the kitchen while the second mug was being filled, her omelet cooking in the frying pan nicely. She quickly went towards the couch to place the two mugs on the table and went back inside the kitchen to finish her eggs, glancing at Lightning from time to time with a faint smile.

"Do ya need help with the playlist?" Lightning turned her attention to the left, watching the woman holding two plates in her hands and was quickly given one with a fork. She dug it inside her plate and shoved the food inside her mouth with her eyes closed in relief, always enjoying the eggs that had become a ritual from her morning, cheering her up every time.

"Don't worry, I just need to find songs talking about let's see…sex, money, hookers." – "Great choice then." Lightning chuckled and bit her lip in amusement as she locked eyes with Fang, the two women smiling at each other cheerfully. "Rihanna has an impressive number of songs talkin' 'bout this."

"That's true." Lightning grabbed her phone from the table and pressed on Deezer to create a new playlist, quickly adding 4 from the singer with a beaten smile on her lips. "Alright… I think Lil Wayne talks about this a lot too. I know a song from him where he says _And all she eats is dick."_

"Classy." The pink-haired girl chuckled and played a few songs to add them to the playlist, listening to the lyrics with a slight wince every time the word "Bitch" was being heard. "These singers are really pieces of shit."

"Tell me about it, it's a nightmare. 50 Cent is pretty good in this matter too." Lightning pressed on her phone in order to select the artist and started to play the well-known song _Candy Shop_ with a heavy frown. "If I screw this playlist up…"

"Your boss is a fuckin' asshole. I'm so outraged. Ya—Ya're such a nice person, innocent. And he's usin' ya like a fuckin' toy. A sellin' auction? What the fuck." Lightning shrugged, explaining that she had never seen this in the three years she had been working at the awful bar.

"It's been the worst 10 days of my entire life. Thank god you're here." Lightning shut her mouth back the next second, almost cursing between her lips because she had spoken too fast and sighed in despair. She quickly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her right to drown her gaze into Fang's, her mouth slightly opening while her heartbeats were slightly increasing. _Kiss her, just kiss her dammit._ She slowly advanced towards the woman whose eyebrow was rising on her face and quickly stopped as she saw her leaning back. "Sorry."

"No, I am. I just… I don't want to take advantage of ya." – "Don't worry, it's fine." _Yeah, you just don't believe the hooker; you only think she's going to steal all your precious money._ Lightning scratched her forehead and focused all her attention back on her phone and noticed that her breath was slightly louder due to anger and stress. "Anyway, I'll leave after this."

"Lightnin' I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust ya but ya just lived somethin' horrible. I just can't."

"It's fine, don't worry Fang. I understand alright? And I don't want to bother you more, so don't worry." As Lightning stood up from the sofa, she felt a grip holding her tightly to sit back down on the couch, her eyes staring at the tanned hand holding her. "Fang, it's alright."

"No, nothin' is alright. Ya know what I want? I want to go to the fuckin' bar in the FD and see a girl staring at me kinda like a creep, but that I would look back. I want to be late after a few days and see that she waited for me when I said I was late. I wish ya could quit and be free from the horrible slavery. So no, it's not _alright._ " Lightning cleared her throat in discomfort as she sat back down on the sofa, ducking her head to stare at the ground in a mix of shame and discomfort while Fang's breath was getting louder in rage. "I like ya, Lightnin'. Why do ya think I go there every night? I go there because I care 'bout ya. That's why."

"And I find the courage to go there because I know you're there too." Lightning nibbled on her lip in a slight embarrassment before a hand landed on her knee, making her lift her head up from the ground to look at Fang again. "You're the only thing that's right."

"That's right? I used ya for sex! It's disgustin'."

"Fang it's only sex. It's human." The tanned woman shook her head in contempt towards herself and sighed heavily as she placed her face in her hands.

"I don't know what human is anymore, to be honest." Lightning stood up from the sofa again, slowly making her way towards the restroom to relieve herself and stopped in front of the door, quickly turning back around to look at the woman still sitting on the sofa.

"You are Fang. And you are a wonderful one." Fang lifted her head up and looked at the girl with a small smile, watching her own lips curving up to give her one before going inside the bathroom. The tanned woman sighed heavily, unable to actually think straight, unsure of how to act with the girl she didn't want to brutalize. It wasn't even a question of trust in her mind, it was simply that Lightning had suffered enough in her life and couldn't possibly think about hurting her.

As the pinky came out of the bathroom again, Lightning gave Fang another smile and came closer to her with her hands behind her back, looking more like a child than anything else and simply let herself falling inside Fang's arms. She held her tight, bringing their bodies closer and closer before placing her hand on the back of Fang's neck. "Sorry."

As the pinky tried to pull away, she was roughly brought back inside the tanned woman's arms and placed her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed, the two women staying in this very position for a long time before they finally pulled away.

Lightning smiled in discomfort before going back towards the couch to grab her phone back in order to finish this dreadful playlist. "If ya want I have a good joke." She raised an eyebrow and handed the phone to the woman, watching her nifty fingers scrolling down on the iPhone before playing a song.

"You're a jerk!" Fang chuckled while Lightning was heartily laughing on the song _U+Ur Hand_ from _P!nk_ and began to bounce her head on the song with a bright smile, one that Fang had almost never seen before. She slightly opened wider eyes as Lightning began to sing, her hands now mimicking the drums.

"Ya want to try that on the real one?"

"Oh my god, can I? Please, please, pretty please?" Lightning put out all her teeth as she watched Fang waving at her to make her follow her towards the office. They both entered the room, the pinky looking at the room amazed since it was one again giving a splendid view on Central Park and opened her mouth in amusement. "It's so beautiful. Peaceful."

"Hm. I like to go there from time to time to look at the sun settin' before goin' to the bar." Lightning chuckled and nibbled on her lip as they were both standing next to each other, looking at the beautiful view in front of them. "Anyhow, so these drums? Want to show me what ya are made of?"

"I'll show you crazy." the pink-haired girl winked at Fang as she sat down in front of the huge set of drums and cracked her neck as she grabbed the drumsticks to tap on the first cymbal next to her. "Ha-ha-ha, I'd run if I were you, this is going to be horrible."

Fang chuckled behind the pink-haired girl and raised her brows as she began to tap on every piece of the drums, quickly placing a hand in front of her mouth in order not to burst into laughter under the racket the girl was providing before she focused on the girls neck, quickly closing her eyes in pain at the sight of a red mark appearing and simply listened to the music, happy that Lightning was finally able to let go for a little while.

######

" _Are you serious? She left you in her flat? Wow."_ Lightning chuckled before answering to one of the creeps she was talking to, shaking her head from left to right in contempt every time she was reading the usual sentences such as "I want to put my dick in you" or "You have to learn how to behave."

"Yeah, but she's coming back tonight. It's only 2:30PM so… She sent me a text to warn me she was buying Thai Food tonight though." – _"That's so sweet. But Light, you have to be extra careful. I don't know if you want a relationship with her, but if he ever finds out…"_ the pink-haired girl made a faint smile as she closed her laptop back and stood up from the chair to go stand in front of the window in Fang's office to look at the sun still hanging high in the sky.

"I know. He will probably have my head…" – _"Yeah… Anyway, I have to open the bar, I'll see you tomorrow that right?"_ – "Yep! Good luck babe. Love you." As Lebreau answered back, Lightning quickly put the phone back in her pocket, focusing all her attention back on the beautiful view.

She loved the Month of March. It was everything she loved. The threes turning green again, the flowers appearing in the grass, the people wearing t-shirt and sunglasses… It seemed like a small vacation in a world where she wasn't allowed to have some. _Got to preserve my precious body._

As the hours were passing by, Lighting had managed to keep herself occupied by taking another shower, carefully washing her burning back and hair before she went web browsing, checking any new important updates that might have come up in the few days that had passed.

At 8:15PM sharp, Lightning turned around to watch the door opening in order to reveal the brunette holding the bags. The pinky quickly went towards her to help her out and received a thankful smile as she placed them on the glass table. "I don't know where you wanted to eat, but I placed _Little Miss Sunshine_ in your DVD player…"

Fang smiled wide as the girl finished her sentence, her cheeks slightly turning the same color as her hair for a few seconds before she nibbled on her lip in shyness. "That's adorable. All right, TV it is then."

Lightning lifted her head up and smiled at the brunette before grabbing the bags back to place them on the small coffee table in front of the sofa, the two women sitting down next to each other as the movie started to play. _She smells so good._

The movie was indeed beautiful. It was everything Lightning had ever dreamed about, a family pushing their child to achieve her dreams by any means possible even if they were poor, travelling all together to go to a precise destination. The music was also a delight, the sound of the piano rushing in her ears like a beautiful wave while Fang was smiling wide.

As the movie was passing by, Lightning was trying very hard to keep all her emotions buried in her stomach and throat, the sadness of it making her want to cry every tear in her body. "Ya okay?" the girl focused her attention on the brunette and bit her lip hard to prevent the tears from leaving her eyes and nodded extremely slowly while Fang was putting on a sad smile. "Come on."

As Fang moved towards the pinky to hold her tight, she couldn't help but to smell her hair with a small smile. She held her tighter in her arms, watching the finale scene of the movie she had always loved while Lightning was shaking to leave the tears in her eyes.

As the music started again to indicate the ending of the movie, Lightning sighed heavily in relief since she had actually managed no to cry in front of it. _A piece of gold._

"Ya never saw the movie?"

"No, never. Well now yes, and it's like…mind blowing." The pink-haired girl lifted her head up to look deep inside Fang's eyes and gave her a cute smile, almost a childish one before she dug herself in her arms again, her hands firmly grabbing her back to never let her go. "Sorry."

She pulled away and cleared her throat in discomfort before locking eyes with the green ones in front of her, the eye-contact not breaking for the next following seconds while Lightning was breathing a little faster and simply closed her eyes in pain. And it happened. For the first few seconds, she had no idea if she was actually dreaming and had fallen asleep in front of the movie in Fang's arms, but as it became wetter, she realized she wasn't dreaming at all and that the woman was kissing her. _Finally…_ She kissed the woman back as a smile began to reach her lips and placed her forehead on hers in the end, biting her lip in happiness.

"Are ya sure?"

"Most definitely." The pink-haired girl opened her eyes back and looked at Fang's again before meeting her lips for another kiss, one she hadn't experienced in more than three years because for once, it meant something.

After a few days, Lightning and Fang were painfully enjoying their relationship, the fact that Lightning's work was demanding her to get 'almost' rapped by strangers every day not making things any easier. They had slightly fought about it until the brunette had apologized, knowing that it wasn't Lightning fault at all if she was stuck with her job for the last three years, only explaining it was killing her to see her going through this almost alone.

But as Fang had always guessed, Lightning was keeping all her emotions buried deep down in her chest.

Now the pink-haired girl was standing in front of the door and pushed the door with a bright smile. The atmosphere was heavy and the music loud, something she didn't expect at all for a Thursday night and simply walked inside the place with a small smile. She looked at the different people already seated and quickly spotted an empty table to wish she rushed, holding hands with her girlfriend tightly.

"So this is the famous bar? I didn't expect it to be like this." The pink-haired girl nodded in approval, her eyes quickly landing on Lebreau. She waved at her with a bright smile while the brunette was decomposing herself where she was standing. "But where's Lightning?"

"I don't know! It's weird." As a waitress came closer to the two girls, she looked at the pinky with a raised eyebrow before opening her mouth in surprise. "Hi! Can we get two beers please?" the woman nodded and quickly left their location, Serah looking at her outfit with a slight frown. "Something is not right."

"Yeah, I agree." Serah looked at Vanille with a more heavy frown and looked at the different people holding iPad's, wondering what they were actually doing with them before watching the two beers coming their way. She thanked the woman and paid immediately the very expensive bill before giving the woman a tip. She watched her leaving their location but quickly called her back. "Excuse me, do you know where my sister is? We have the same hair?"

The waitress slightly opened her mouth and turned around to faint a search before looking at the girl again.

"I'm sorry I don't know. Maybe in the dressing room?" Serah nodded with a small smile before watching the woman moving towards the bar again and locked eyes with Lebreau again.

"Wait a sec." Serah stood up from her chair and slowly made her way towards the bar, noticing that the people, mostly men were looking at her with smirks on their faces. She walked faster and quickly reached the bar to find herself face to face with the brunette. "Hey Lebreau? Where is Light?"

"I—I don't…" Serah frowned heavily as she noticed that her friend was keeping her sister's location extremely private and focused her attention to her right. She smiled bright as she saw Lightning coming from the hallway and quickly made her way towards the girl with a grin.

"Hey sis!" Lightning flinched roughly before looking at her sister in terror, her mouth opening wide at the sight of Serah standing in front of her with a huge smile while her mouth was closing back in a hurry. She cleared her throat loudly as the man she had been with walked next to her, a huge slap landing on her ass making her flinch again and quickly went towards the counter to grab the tray. She looked at Lebreau in agony, the brunette giving her the exact same look before they both focused their attention back on Serah. "What's going on? Light, you seem weird. What is it?"

"No—nothing. Uh, were you served? Who is with you?"

"Vanille, we're sitting over there." Lightning followed her sister's finger and quickly spotted the redheaded smiling at her, unable to properly return it.

"Alright… I have to go back to work okay?" Serah nodded, quickly giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before going towards her seat again. She glanced at her sister who hadn't moved a single muscle, only staring at the ground defeated.

Lightning sighed heavily and closed her eyes in pain, wondering why her sister had decided to come here and sharply turned around to look at the clock. It was almost 9PM, meaning that Fang was soon going to come inside the bar and looked at the door again, watching the brunette entering it with a broken smile. She watched her sister and Vanille calling her name, the tanned woman decomposing herself at their sight before locking eyes with her. _Oh my god… Oh no. Oh no._

She took a deep breath and sighed with relief as the bell rang in the entire place before sharply turning back around.

"Claire… You have been a very, very bad girl." The girl opened wide eyes as her boss was coming aggressively towards her, her back now touching the edge of the counter. "You and your rich friend… Do you really think you could fool me?"

"I—I."

"That's adorable." Lightning gasped in shock as she was roughly turned around, her face crashing on the counter miserably. She locked eyes with Fang still standing near the door and watched the security guards grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her still before looking at her sister in agony. _Leave, leave Serah._ "Now, let me make you both understand how angry I am."

The pink-haired girl felt her shorts behind removed along with her panties before gasping in surprise as she was roughly penetrated in front of absolutely everyone. She listened to shriek of pain and looked at her sister again, the girl now standing still with both her hands on her mouth while her eyes were filling themselves with tears.

"You are—my fucking—toy!" Lightning closed her eyes in despair as she felt the man going in and out of her. "Oh a sister?"

Serah looked at the scene in terror, agony, rage. As she was watching her sister being sexually abused on the counter by this horrible man, she locked eyes with him and saw a sly grin appearing on his lips.

"You know if you want to work here you can, I'm sure you have the same…potential as your sister."

"Leave her alone!" Lightning face crashed on the counter again as the man took a step back to place a hand on her face. She gasped in pain as the switch crashed on her back again, her eyes closing back to forget about everything. "I—I."

"You, you what? You want more? I know you like to be FUCKED and punished at the same time!" Lightning gasped again as the switch crashed against her back again and couldn't help but to fall on the ground miserably. She was quickly brought back on her feet and listened to her boss asking for _it_ in a snickering tone before she watched a white iron coming their way. _What the hell is this? What the?_

"No, no please!" Lightning gasped again as her face was slammed against the counter again and felt her t-shirt being lifted up, the heat emanating from the iron already burning her skin.

"You're mine. Maybe this will make you understand it?" As Lightning felt the hot iron touching the end of her back, she couldn't help but to release a scream of agony, her eyes closing back in the pain she was feeling, pain spreading inside her entire body like a flame.

She listened to her skin burning while the smell was reaching her nose and screamed again as the man removed the iron to place his thumb on it.

"Mine."

She kept her eyes closed, listening to cheers coming from the men in the bar while a door was opening to quickly close back. She opened them again, noticing her sister was gone but that Fang was still being tightly held by the Security Agent .

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Pl—please. Please."

"Oh no, no." the man smirked viciously behind Lightning's back while Lebreau was looking at the scene with tears rolling down on her face, watching the man penetrating her best friend again before looking at Fang who was crying every tear in her body. "I'm going to cum…" he continued his assault and sneered as her turned Lightning around to make her go on her knees "Right in your…" Lightning closed her eyes in pain, listening to the sound of the man's hand in disgust "mouth."

She knew she didn't have a choice and simply opened her mouth wide to receive him inside. She coughed loudly as he was finally finished and opened her eyes back to stare at the ground, watching the pants being quickly put back on.

"Final warning." Lightning placed both her hands on her face to cover it up and felt a hand grabbing her by the shoulder, Carla helping her to go back to the dressing room.

She made her sit down and slowly took her clothes off to put her regulars back on, Lightning giving the girl a thankful broken smile before leaving the dressing room fully dressed, walking in front of her boss again and the costumers.

She quickly pushed the door with the palm of her hand and leaned on the wall next to it, slowly sliding on it while tears where leaving her blue eyes.

"What the hell Fang? You knew? What kind of monster are you?!" Lightning opened her eyes again, watching the three girls standing a little further away before Serah quickly rushed towards her.

"Light—Why—how? I'm—I." Serah sat down next to her sister in pain and placed an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to her body, Lightning sobbing loudly on the ground. "I…"

"All of this! It was just a joke? She's a human being Fang! Something you clearly aren't! I don't want to see you again, at least not for a long time. You disgust me!" Lightning focused her attention on the two girls arguing further away, knowing she had to say something in Fang's defense.

"Van—Vanille. She didn't—she's the only one who—helped me." Serah looked at her sister defeated and helped getting up from the ground.

Lightning sniffed loudly and looked at Fang with pain, her body telling her to go towards her while her brain was ordering her to stay still, her back hurting her more than anything in the world. _I…I._ "Let's go home Light—Let's just go."

She nodded in exhaustion, carefully following her sister while Fang was still standing in the middle of the pavement before she sharply turned around at the sound of her boss's voice. "By the way, don't forget your money, whore."

Lightning looked at him with all the rage in the world as her threw the plastic bag on the ground, heading back inside the bar with a sly grin while Serah was picking up the bag from the ground painfully. "Let's take you home."

"I—I want Fang to come too." Serah nodded in pain while brushing her sister's back, quickly stopping as she listened to a sound of pain leaving her mouth and a wince crossing her face before stepping inside the Mercedes to drive it, Vanille already being seated in the Maserati.

######

The four women were sitting face to face, none of them exchanging a single word. They had been home for less than two minutes, and Lightning knew she needed to disinfect everything on her body and slowly stood up from her chair to go towards the bathroom to grab her first aid kit to treat the wounds and the burn on the end of her back.

As she came back inside the living room, none of the girls had moved a finger and looked at Fang in order to get some help. "Can you—please?"

The tanned woman nodded painfully, almost unable to look at Lightning in the eye before she stood up from her chair to go to the bedroom with the girl. She watched her taking her t-shirt off painfully, a gasp of pain leaving her mouth as the skin from her back tensed and simply laid down on the bed, waiting for the disinfectant to hurt her more. "Fuck."

Lightning closed her eyes as she heard a loud sob coming from her living room before feeling the tissue going over the two wounds she had received from the switch, a band aid quickly being placed on them the next second. _This is going to hurt. This, is going to…_ she gasped in pain as the tissue touched the mark and couldn't help but to scream again, tears leaving her eyes as the pain was spreading again. "This is all my fault…" Lightning shook her head, trying to make Fang understand that none of this could be her fault before feeling a band aid landing on the wound.

"What—form? The…burn."

"It's a…a bar code. It's written… ya are mine under the lines." The pink-haired girl nodded in pain before standing back up on the ground, looking at Fang with swollen eyes before crashing inside her arms and began to cry. She cried a long time and loudly, the brunette's eyes also filling themselves with tears to roll down on her cheeks at the sight of Lightning's desperation, her sorrow and pain controlling her every thought.

After a few minutes, the two women went back to the living room, Vanille's rage towards her sister growing even more by the seconds while Serah was simply shaking her head.

"You—you two. It was all just a—a joke?"

"At first. Not anymore."

"So you didn't meet at the bar in the FD? Fang, care to tell us how you really met Lightning?!" the brunette slightly opened her mouth as she locked eyes with her sister, realizing that the hate she was feeling was indeed enormous. "Well?!"

"Fine! I met her at the bar alright? I ordered her from their fucking iPad's and I made her fuck me! Are you happy Vanille?!"

"Happy? No, even more disgusted. You're a shame for humanity Fang." Lightning closed her eyes in pain, her body still shaking from the dreadful night she had spent, things getting even worse as the hours were passing by.

"Light? How long—why?"

"It's been…3 years." – "3 yea—."

Serah buried her face back in her hands as a loud sob left her mouth.

"You need—to stop. You can't—I don't want you to—I."

Lightning slowly made her way back to the chair and sat down with a wince before receiving her sister in her arms, the two pink-haired girls holding each other tightly. They both began to sob loudly, Serah shaking her head from left to right every minute while Fang and Vanille were ignoring each other, the brunette trying to find the right words to express how much she knew she had screwed up.

"The way he—looked at me. The way he—treated you. I—I." Lightning placed her hand behind her sister's head to bring her closer to her body, noticing her t-shirt was wet from the amount of tears Serah had spread. "I'm so sorry—I didn't even see—you were—you were sad. I'm a—horrible—sister."

"No, you're not. You're the best in the world Serah. I just couldn't tell you. I'm so ashamed you had to find out like—that." Lightning pushed Serah away to look deep inside her eyes, trying to forget about the pain rushing back to the surface before looking at Fang and Vanille.

She watched the redheaded closely and locked eyes with her but quickly turned her head away in shame, unable to look at the girl in the eye. She jumped from her chair as a loud knock appeared and placed a hand on her heart as she recognized Lebreau's voice. "Light! Light!"

The pink-haired girl slowly went towards the door to open it, quickly receiving her best friend in her arms.

"Why you! Why you?!" the brunette crashed on the ground with Lightning, the two girls holding each other tightly. "I HATE HIM! You have to go! Leave, leave the country Light! Please!"

"No! He'll come after you, my sister, Fang or Vanille! I can't, I can't."

"She's right Lightnin'."

"No she's not!" Lightning stood up from the ground painfully and went back towards the living room with a shaky jaw. "It's too late now! I can't quit, I can't leave! The only thing I can do is to keep you safe!"

"Ya need to be kept safe Lightnin'! Look at what he has done to ya and in front of us! Ya can't stay there!"

"You think I have a choice Fang? You think I want to stay there, being the toy of countless people? Do you think I _enjoy_ it?!" Lightning clenched her fists roughly in front of the woman who was coming towards her aggressively.

"So what? Ya are goin' to stay there for the rest of your life?"

"If I have too, yes! If you're not happy just get the fuck away!" Fang slightly opened her mouth and grunted in anger as she took a step back to grab her jacket back from the chair.

"Fine. I can't watch ya being mistreated anymore. Ya won't see me again."

"Then go! Leave me alone! You fucked me and with me, ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!" Lightning growled in anger at her own words and simply turned back around to reach her bedroom, slamming the door roughly behind her before crashing on the bed miserably. She placed both her hands on her face before another wave a sob reached her throat, a never-ending wave of tears leaving her eyes as the front door opened to close back again. _What have I done…what have I done?_


End file.
